


His Personal Canvas

by Jixhoek



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Besties Yoonmin - Freeform, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bun Jk, Bunny Jungkook, Camboy Jeon Jungkook, Cute, Dom Park Jimin, Fluff, Jikook have tattoos, M/M, Masturbation, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Polyamory, Sad, Smut, Tattoo Artist Jimin, Tattoo Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, Whipped Park Jimin, babyboy, bunny - Freeform, college student jungkook, jungkook gets his tattoos done by jimin, some drama, taekook, taemin - Freeform, vkook, vmin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jixhoek/pseuds/Jixhoek
Summary: Jungkook is a 21 year old college student who studies all things art related.He has a passion for the art he studies and creates, and he expresses it by occasionally having it permanently inked into his skin, even though it wouldn't be expected from a person with the personality he has.The only person he trusts with his body is his first and only tattoo artist and close friend, Taehyung, who is the one person who knows what he does behind closed doors. And that is; being a camboy.But when something comes up that makes Taehyung have to leave the country, he'd need to have someone take his place. What are the odds that Jungkooks new tattoo artist recognizes his tattoos almost instantly, because they reminded him of a certain camboy he's obsessed with watching.___________________________________________
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	1. °One

He cursed as he pulled out the thick vibrator with a squelch. Loud pants filled the silent room while he watched the notifications on his laptop accumulate with the donations of money quickly coming through.

Jungkook chuckled, out of breath. With his legs still spread, he bent forward to read the comments from his fans, his cute bunny smile being the only thing they could see.

'I've tried that toy before and it literally took me to another dimension. Lol.' Said @/tiktoksub69.

The boy let out a little giggle at the username, quickly agreeing with the comment before moving on to the next.

'Damn, if only I could be in that vibrators place, I could show you how good a real cock feels' Said @/MrBigCock.

Jungkook cringed slightly at that and decided not to reply to that one. The ones who claim they have big dicks never do.

'The show was good, but that disgusting sleeve is throwing me off' Said @/Douchebag123.

He frowned slightly at the harsh comment, "I'll be sure to get more in the future." He replied, trying to seem unbothered but feeling a bit self-conscious about his unfinished tattoo.

'The only thing that could make your shows even better is if you didn't show your teeth as much. Bunnies aren't arousing whatsoever.' Said @/asssattracter.

Jungkook pursed his lips as his eyes watered. That one hurt a bit more, seeing as this is something he can't really change about himself. He glanced away from the screen to compose himself, picking up the discarded toys on the bed. He heard a few more notifications 'ding' causing him to look up shyly.

"Your thighs look so thick and smooth, perfect enough to mark. Fuck." Said @/obsessedwithbunbun.

'Your tattoos are 😍 makes me want to color them in with hickeys' Said @/domdaddy8893.

Those comments quickly lifted his sullen mood, making him relax a bit more, glad that he had fans that adore him.

'@/domdaddy8893 Fuck off dude, that's my job' Said @/PJDomTop.

'Don't listen to them, Bun. Your smile's gorgeous. And so is your ass ;)' Said @/PJDomTop. 

Jungkook blushed furiously at the last two comments. He shuffled around to sit on his knees, his hands coming up to rub at his burning cheeks. "Thank you! @/PJDomTop" He squeaked, "I'm glad you think so" he grinned widely.

"Anyways.. thank you guys for watching! and everyone that donated, thank you thank you!!" The boy chirped loudly, "I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed"

"As always, I go live twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday, so don't miss it!! Byyee" he waved with a bright smile as he turned off the camera connected to his laptop.

•  
•  
•

"Dude, class is almost over and you're still sketching?" A voice pulled him out of his trance, hand twitching from the unexpected sound. "Agh" he whined, glaring down at the misplaced line. 

He picked up his eraser, rubbing away the mistake as he answered his friend. "I thought of a new idea for a tattoo!" He explained.

"It's been stuck in my head for a while. I can't quite get it right yet so I'm still working on it." He wiped away the excess dust off of his paper then blew on it. He lifted his sketchbook to show his friend his idea.

"Wow. I forget how good your drawing skills are." Parker gaped at the beautiful drawing. "That's amazing! Where do you plan on getting it?" She asked, still in awe.

"Haven't decided yet. Where do you think it'll look best?" Jungkook places his book down, inspecting his artwork while listening for his friends reply.

"You've got plenty of blank areas to put it." 

"Well that's not really helping me is it?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow at her. His friend chuckled. She thought for a minute, "You don't really have anything on your legs yet, so maybe there." 

The lecture was dismissed in the middle of her sentence, so it didn't give Jungkook a chance to reply but it wasn't such a bad idea. 

He waved goodbye to his small group of friends. He didn't want to risk having so many friends and then have them find out about his secret hobby, other than Parker and Taehyung who have known since he started. So instead, he played it safe. 

He left the building and walked to the place he's been to many times already and wasn't planing on stopping anytime soon.

He arrived at the tattoo shop and walked in as if it was his own home, greeting the many familiar faces of the staff but there were a few he didn't recognize. 

"Hey Jungkook." The man at the desk smiled. "You ready to finish up that sleeve?" 

"I've already planned my next one. Does that answer your question?" The man chuckled before he showed Jungkook to the backroom then went to call the tattooist. 

Jungkook slowly took his long sleeved shirt off and got comfortable. Soon, Taehyung came with a bright smile as alway. "How's it going, Jk?" 

"Not much, I'm ready to finally get this damn thing done." Jungkook playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Are your 'fans' still giving you a hard time?" Taehyung was concerned as he put his gloves on. 

"Well yeah, I can't really control the assholes." Jungkook watched Taehyung set up the tattoo gun. "But there are always the nice people that block out the bad, so I try not to let it get to me." 

"I've said it before and I'm saying it again." Taehyung spoke as he turned on the tool, letting the faint vibrating noise fill the air. "Those fans just want to see things go up your ass. So don't think they'd actually be friends with you." The older warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know." 

The rest of the appointment was silent, with the younger boy's eyes zeroed in on his hyung in slight adoration, while the others full attention was focused solely on finishing up the tattoo, making sure not to make any mistakes. Time flew by quite fast for Jungkook and after a few hours and one last wipe, the long awaited tattoo was finally complete. The younger's cheeks turning a shade of pink when Taehyung looked up, only to find him staring.

"Go ahead and check it out." Taehyung watched Jungkook compose himself and jump out of the chair to run towards the mirror. And by the look on his face, it was obvious how in-love he was with the new permanent piece of art on his skin. 

"I love it." Jungkook grinned so widely, the corners of his mouth could have definitely touched his ears. He made his way to Taehyung, so he could start wrapping up the freshly tattooed section.

"That's good-" "Okay so for my next one! I want it somewhere on my leg." Jungkook cut him off, too exited to show off the new piece of art he drew. 

Rushing over to his bag after he was finished, he pulled out the piece of paper with the unfinished doodle from earlier today. "So..? What do you think?" 

The older hesitated slightly once he saw the excitement on the boy's face. Glancing down at the drawing briefly, then decided to just say, "It's nice.." he paused taking a small breath, preparing himself for the Younger's reaction, "but you'll have to talk to Jimin about that." 

"Who?" Jungkook's excitement fell along with his smile.

"Look." He took a step closer to Jungkook. Taking the sketch pad out of his hold, placing it in the table beside him, then took his hands in his. "I need to be out of the country for a while. Something came up with my parents back in South Korea, and I really need to be there." Taehyung spoke sincerely. "I know you don't really trust anyone but me to basically paint your skin, but this is out of my control. I'm really sorry.." 

"No! No, No." The boy frantically shook his head, "Don't be it's perfectly fine! Go and take care of whatever you need. I'll be fine." Jungkook reassured his friend a little loudly, not wanting him to feel bad in any way. 

"Are you sure?" The tattoo artist asked, visibly concerned, "You'll be alright?" Taehyung's worried look made Jungkook's cheeks burn, almost feeling like they've been set on fire. This time turning a bright red color. "I'll be okay." Jungkook smiled. Hiding his fear of possibly being stuck with a complete stranger, once he remembered his Hyung's words earlier. 

"I'm actually leaving for the airport tomorrow and I wasn't planning on working today. But I came in because I knew you would come to finish this beast" The older laughed. "I'll be back soon." He kissed Jungkooks forehead which was normal for them. "Don't think I didn't think about this beforehand. I told Jimin about you and how you might not feel comfortable straight away, so don't feel too scared when the time for the tattoo comes" 

"Yeah. O-okay." Jungkook's heartbeat picked up speed. He couldn't tell if it was his anxiety or the fact that he has a crush on his tattoo artist.

Taehyung pulled him in for a hug, making sure the younger was still okay with this. He pulled away after giving a few encouraging words to the boy. Once he pulled away he grabbed the ointment for Jungkooks tattoo and slid it into his hand. "You should get home. You've still got another live to do."

Jungkook nodded and waved one last goodbye to Taehyung. Once he left the door of the shop, that's when he took the time to finally let those words fully sink in. But once they did, he could do nothing but panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N:  
>  I've been thinking about this idea for a while and yoonacornyoongi decided to pitch in and help out (thank you btw) so I'm pretty confident this story will turn out great!! Expect the best 🤪 
> 
> Thanks for readinnng! 🖤✨
> 
> ————————————————————————


	2. °Two

It's been a couple of days since Taehyung left for Korea and since then Jungkook has been trying to occupy himself with his live-streams and so far it's worked. He still had his moments where he got a little emotional. 

He had his head resting on the palm of his hand, gazing out to the distance in the middle of another class, wondering whether he wanted to stop by the tattoo parlor later today or not. 

He sighed, he still couldn't make a decision even though it was the number one thing on his mind. 

The class ended when he was starting to doze off, he walked out of the hall yawning, meeting up with his Parker shortly after. 

Parker continued to complain about her day and a guy in her class, but Jungkook was still too deep in thought to pay attention. 

"And then I- Hey!" she slapped Jungkook upside the head when she realized he wasn't listening, causing Jungkook to yelp and rub the area she hit. "Ow!" 

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Parker crosses her arms. 

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now." Jungkook sighed, adjusting his backpack straps. 

"Is someone bothering you about your live-streams?" Parker spoke with a concerned look on her face. "You want me to knock some sense into them?" 

"No, no ones bothering me it's just.." Jungkook fiddled with the bottom part of his straps, not really wanting to tell her. He didn't want her to think of him differently because he can't warm up to people easily, even though it's just a tattoo. But the thing is, it's not just a tattoo to him, it's the art he creates and has permanently marked onto his body, and he can't just trust anyone with that. 

"It's silly don't worry about it." Jungkook covered up his lie with a smile, quickly changing the subject and telling her to continue with her daily stories.

•

•

•

After coming home from school, he dropped his bag down next to his bed, then laid down aswell. He was still contemplating about his next tattoo and it frustrated him even more at the fact that he can't get himself to man up and go get it done.

He ruffled his long hair, getting it out of his face, then stood up again to go stand in front of the mirror against the wall. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on his bed, looking at the ink on his skin. He dragged his fingers over the unmarked skin of his abdomen, thinking of things to get in the future. Then, his hand made its way to his right arm, caressing the patch of skin he planned on covering today. 

Once seeing the empty space, he grabbed his shirt again before he could convince himself otherwise, then searched for his sketch pad that contained all his tattoos.

He shoved it in his bag along with his phone and everything he usually took with him whenever he'd go out.

He quickly put his shoes back on and left before he had a chance to change his mind. He got into the car and started the engine, ready to start driving but then he paused. 

That's when his anxiety started to kick in, 'What if he didn't like me?'  
'What if he messes up the tattoo and I'll have a horrible looking tattoo on my body forever?'  
'Oh my god what if he's a pervert!?' Jungkook started to freak out. 

"Nope that's it I'm not going." Jungkook turned off the car, ready to get out and go back inside to his comfortable bed but shoved himself back into his seat, as if his calmer self slapped some sense into him. 

"Just take a deep breath kook, you can do this." Jungkook said to himself, doing exactly that and thankfully calmed himself down enough to start driving. "Let's get this over with." 

•

•

•

Once Jungkook made sure to lock his car, he looked around the parking lot and saw a few other people standing around. He was sure everyone there must've thought it would be his first time getting tatted , all because of how obviously nervous he looked. 

He shook his head and tried as much as he could to rid himself of his ridiculous fear, then finally began to move his feat towards the tattoo parlor.

"Oh, hey! Look who it is." The man at the desk smiled at him, "you look like you're about to shit yourself" he chuckled, walking around the desk and made his way over to the boy. "Come with me I'll show you to Jimin's studio." 

Jungkook covered his face with his bag I'm embarrassment but still followed the man like a lost puppy, sticking close to him since he was now the only person he knew in the shop. 

"Wait here, I'll go call Jimin. Make yourself comfortable." He smiled before he left. Jungkook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked around the small room, and was pretty surprised at how clean and neatly placed everything was. It was completely different from Taehyung's room. That man didn't bother cleaning up since he shared the room with 2 other tattooists and knew if he did it would be useless. 

Jungkook walked closer to the drawing on the wall, staring in awe. There were quite a few unique designs that he wouldn't mind getting sometime. 

"See anything you like?" Jungkook jumped at the sudden voice, accidentally knocking into the desk making it creek and a few things fall off, a loud clattering sound filled the air of the studio once they hit the ground. 

"I-um.." Jungkook broke the awkward silence when he looked between the man and the messy desk, "I'm really sorry." Jungkook wasted no time in bending down and trying to put everything back in it's place, not realizing the tattoo artist was next to him a few moments later. 

"It's fine don't worry about it." The corner of the strangers (he assumed was Jimin) mouth lifted, "It was my fault anyway, I shouldn't have startled you." He smirked even more, amused with the boys embarrassment. Jungkook once again jumped back at how close the voice now was. He couldn't help but look away to hide his very visible blush shyly, he prayed it wasn't too obvious. 

"You must be Jungkook, Tae told me you'd be a little awkward." He stared at the younger, brows furrowed and arms crossed. Jungkook could've sworn his cheeks were on fire. "Haha yeah.." he wanted to crawl in his bed and cry from the embarrassment. 

"I'm Jimin as you may already know. You can have a seat and decide what you want while I get things set up." Jimin gestured for Jungkook to sit before he sat in his own chair, grabbing a pair of black latex gloves. As Jungkook was taking his seat, his eyes trailed over the mans sleeveless arms revealing all of the colorful tattoos littered across his biceps and a bit on his forearm. Wow, they were beautiful.

"I actually already know what I want.." Jungkook fiddled with the strap of his bag that was now set neatly in his lap as he tore his gaze away from Jimins tattoos. 

"Really?" Jimin turned back around, now focused on setting up the tattoo gun. "Show me." 

Jungkook quickly unzipped his bag and took out his sketch pad, searching for the page he's been working on and showed the man. 

Jimin stared at the drawing taking everything in. He began to put down the gun and plucking the sketch pad from Jungkooks fingers. 

"What's wrong?!" Jungkook worried his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to reach out for his book to see what he did wrong, but was surprised as Jimin pulled away out of the boys reach.  
'He thinks it's stupid, he probably thinks It's ugly.'  
'He's taking so long. He definitely doesn't like it'  
'I knew it. I should have never come—'

"Did you draw this?" Jimin asked, looking up to glance the the younger boy. Jimins gaze was— actually, all of Jimin was too intimidating to look at. 

Jungkook nodded hesitantly, "it's very impressive.." The man continued to look over the drawing.

"Maybe one day you could become a tattoo artist aswell" Jimin commented, standing up with the book. "I'm gonna go get the stencil done. I'll be right back."

As soon as Jimin left the room Jungkook bent forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He whines and furrowed his brows. 

Meeting Jimin did nothing but worsen how he felt before he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A/N: Chapter twooo!! And they already met👀
> 
> ———————————————————————


	3. °Three

Jimin came back shortly after with the stencil, "So where'you getting it?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh um.. on my arm." Jungkook quickly unbuttoned the button at the end of his sleeve and rolled it up, revealing his two very boring lines. "I want it to be over these lines."

"So you want this design added on?" Jimin asked pealing the stencil open, earning a nod from Jungkook. 

"Alright, hold still." Jimin focused his gaze on angling the stencil just right, Jungkook tried not to stare at him as he was doing it but the glistening silver metal around the left side of his bottom lip caught his attention. 

He stared at the lip ring and he fell in love with the idea, he's always thought about getting piercings on his face but it wasn't until now that he decided he was actually going to do it. 

The piercing barely fit on the tattooist' plump lip and it showed, but when he found himself staring at the mans lips he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, and that's when Jungkook also noticed the piercings on his left brow. And so he couldn't help but ask, "How many piercings do you have?" 

Jimin looked at him unfazed, his expression was blank as if pointing out that it wasnt the time for that question. 

He look back down at Jungkook's arm. "I've got seven on both my ears, five on one side two on the other, an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing. So 9." His voice was calm, flattening out the paper on his arm and removing his hands, revealing the design in bright blue ink. 

"Is that okay?" Jimin asked throwing away the used paper. Jungkook carefully brought his arm closer to his face to have a better look. "Yes. It's good." 

"You can lay back you know, I won't bite." Jimin filled the gun with ink, still with no expression. 'Damn even when he's being kind he's scary.' Jungkook shivered at Jimin's lifeless voice.

He lays back but keeps a sharp eye on Jimin, he still wasn't sure about the man and didn't really trust him, and him not being all that friendly wasn't helping. He was nothing like the cheerful and kind Taehyung that Jungkook was used to, and that made him feel sad all the sudden, just missing him and wondering when he'll see him next. 

Jimin turned the tool on and got comfortable since this would take a while, he looked up at Jungkook to see his freaked out expression turned into a sad one. 

He wanted to ask what was wrong but he felt too out of place to. "You ready?" 

Those simple words made Jungkook snap back into reality. This is it, he was gonna get inked by a stranger and not his best friend that he trusted with his life and there was no turning back. All he could do is pray and hope that it doesn't come out horrific, and maybe he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself infront of the man any further.

"I g-guess.." Jungkook stuttered almost unsure— 'so much for not embarrassing yourself again Jungkook'. But his hesitant words made Jimin stop, deciding to turn the gun off, placing it down on the table next to him and folded his hands in his lap, then looked up at Jungkook with a sigh. "It would be very unprofessional of me to start on a tattoo when my customer isn't 100% sure about it." 

Jungkook's eyes widened slightly in surprise, not at all expecting that from the older man. "No! I am it's just.. I'm used to Taehyung doing this so I'm a bit.." he was too embarrassed to say it. 

"Scared that I'll fuck it up?" Jimin smirked, seeing the light blush appear on Jungkook's cheeks. 

"Yeah.. I'm really sorry." Jungkook could feel the awkward atmosphere growing. He didn't expect the tattooist to chuckle, "don't be that's completely understandable. You've known Tae for a while, I'm guessing, so he's probably the only person to ever come near you with a needle and ink." For the first time since he met Jimin, his expression was actually reassuring and maybe a little soft. Jungkook's features loosened up a bit more hearing the man's chuckle. "I've been doing this for a while so don't worry, I won't mess it up." Jimin gave Jungkook a reassuring smile which caught the student by surprise. "Okay.." 

"So. Are you 100% ready now?" Jimin asked as he was picking up his tool once again with his thumb steadily hovering over the on button. 

Jungkook nodded awkwardly, with a small smile plastered on his lip. "Yes."

Without wasting anymore time, Jimin turned the gun on and worked his magic, the first contact with Jungkook's skin made him shiver but he slowly got used to it.

He remembered to take deep breaths to calm him racing heart, he could feel his arm begin to numb up as the minutes went by, he didn't understand why this felt so different from his sleeves, that was a lot more painful and he didn't feel as light headed like he did now. 

He shook his head in hopes that his vision would become clearer but it only got more blurry. 

Jimin lifted his gun and wiped the excess ink off with a tissue. He raised his head to check on how Jungkook was doing and he was surprised to see the boys eyes blinking rapidly, looking like he was about to pass out. 

He immediately turn the tool off, "You alright?" 

"I don't know what's wrong with me I've gone through my entire sleeve perfectly fine I don't understand why this feels worse." Jungkook panted, unable to form words. 

"It's probably because of how nervous you are, focus on calming yourself down I'll go get you something to balance your blood sugar." Jimin told Jungkook and went across the room to where the jar of lollipops was placed, taking one out and handed it to the man in the chair. 

Jungkook felt horrible for cutting off the session so soon and he could tell that Jimin was growing frustrated. 

"We can just stop here and finish it another day, even though it's not that big for it to take two days." Jimin sighed, about to take his gloves off but Jungkook stopped him. "No I want this done today." 

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" Jimin asked, earning a sure nod from Jungkook. "I'll try." 

"Okay then just don't faint on me." Jimin plopped back into his chair and continued his work, he was abit hesitant about starting so soon already but he couldn't go against his customer. 

He remembered to sneak a glance every once in a awhile to the man just to make sure he was doing okay before finishing up the tattoo. 

•

•

•

"All done." The buzzing sound eventually stopped after an entire hour, Jungkook thanked his lucky stars that he managed to control himself. He let out a sigh of relief as it was finally over. 

"What do you think?" Jimin wiped it one last time before letting Jungkook raise his forearm to see the fresh tattoo clearly, and he couldn't deny that it was stunning. 

"Wow... I love it." Jungkook grinned happily at the tattooist, who only smirked back, "I told you I wasn't going to fuck it up." 

"Yeah... sorry about that. I shouldn't have judged you too soon." Jungkook laughed nervously, he really did freak out over absolutely nothing. 

"Don't be. I'm just relieved that you like it."


	4. °Four

Jimin wrapped up Jungkooks tattoo after putting on the ointment, that's when Jungkook remembered, today was Thursday. 

'Shit' he cursed to himself, he was supposed to do a live-stream but the thought completely slipped his mind. There was no way he'd be able to do it now. He could almost slap himself for forgetting something so important.

"You okay..?" Jimin raised an eyebrow when he saw Jungkooks mood completely change. "Y-Yeah I'm fine I just remembered something." 

"Okay well, you're good to go. You probably already know the routine of taking care of it so I don't have to walk you through it." Jimin got up from his chair, escorting Jungkook out of the slightly dimmed room. 

"Thank you so much, and I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused.." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck as he remembered knocking all of Jimins things onto the floor and backing out of getting the tattoo. Twice. 

"Dont worry about it. I've dealt with worse." Jimin chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"That's reassuring." Jungkook giggled. "Anyway.. Goodbye!" the boy said with a waved.

"See ya. I'm guessing I'll be seeing you soon actually. Judging from what Taehyung has told me, you come up with a new tattoo every few days." Jimin smirked which easily made Jungkook blush. 

"Oh, yeah! I hope you don't mind..?" 

"Why would I? More business from me." Jimin shrugged, crossing his arms. "See you next time." 

He watched Jungkook give one last wave before leaving the room completely. Jimin let out a breath of relief as he was finally done for the day. 

"What a mess." Jimin muttered as he looked around the room, he tidied up his desk and put away the inks and his gun. Then he picked up the latex gloves, rolled them into a ball and threw them away in the trash can across the room. 

"There, much better." Jimin dusted off his hands, pleased with the way his studio looked now and felt like it was okay to leave. 

He made his way out of his studio with his bag and waved goodbye to the man at the desk.

•

•

•

He arrived home fifteen minutes later. Being a tattoo artist didn't bring in that great of an income but he still owned a large house. Perks of being born into a wealthy family. 

He took off his shoes and went straight into his room, that was covered with cream coloured walls and modern wooden decor. He changed into a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants, then plopped himself down onto his bed, finally letting the relaxation overcome him. 

After a few minutes of laying in complete silence with his eyes closed, that's when he took the time to realize, it was Thursday. 

The man shot up into a sitting position, he stumbled off of his bed and rushed to his desk where his laptop was and grabbed it. Then he went back to his previous state. 

He logged into the site he was oh-so familiar with and searched a certain camboys name. He drummed his fingers across the surface of the laptop as his waited, he was too excited to be patient. But his excitement soon faded, his face dropped when all he found was a video from last week instead of a new one. 

He continuously refreshed the page, waiting for a brand new video to pop up, but eventually he heard the common ding of a new notification, expecting the video of the beautiful camboy to show up, but all that did was a simple little post with the title 'sorry :(' 

@/bbybun97:   
'Hey guys! I bet you're wondering why there's no video today.. something came up and unfortunately I wasn't able to go live, I'm really sorry :( I hope you can all understand and accept my apology. But please look forward to the next one on Tuesday! I'll be sure to make it extra special to make up for today ;)'

"You've got to be kidding me." Jimin sighed, frustrated. He stopped to reread the post and coo at the cuteness of the camboy. He was too sweet to be angry at. He then pressed on the comment section. 

@/PJDomTop "Don't worry about it, Bun. Looking forward to Tuesday. I'll miss that little bum of yours :(" 

He made sure the comment was okay and acceptable enough for the pretty boy to lay his eyes upon before he posted it, then he slowly shut his laptop with a deep sigh. 

'Great.' He thought sarcastically, 'What now?'

He thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion that he could just watch one of his old videos to get rid of the boner —that he didn't notice was— in his pants.

He opened his laptop once again, the camboys website was already open of course, so he quickly searched through the videos from last week. Once he chose one he particularly liked, he clicked on it as his hand crawled down to the now very prominent bulge in his pants.

The video began as always with the sweet boy sitting on his bed greeting his viewers. In that short amount of time, Jimin took the chance to take in the boys well built body. He had very defined arms and broad shoulders, but they suited the soft boy in a weird way. He had a little bit of a belly which was sadly disappearing due to his abs barley coming in.

The man groaned as he imagined marking up the younger boy's body, as he imagined caressing all his soft spots, all the parts of his body that he's longed to touch ever since he started watching his little Bun.

This was starting to become a problem. He was beginning to develop a very worrying obsession over him. And it was getting worse with time, but right at this moment he didn't really give a fuck. All he cared about right now was the camboy on his screen that was on his knees with his face stuffed into a pillow, and a vibrating dildo shoved into his ass. Not to forget the cock ring that was rapped tightly around his dick, slowly turning the head purple.

Jimin, now with his pants around his knees and cock in his hand, started fisting it so hard, the sight of the boy alone could make him see stars. "Fuck Bun.. You're so beautiful." He moaned loudly, sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth.

He slowed his hand down a bit, taking in the sight of how the dildo stretched out the pretty boys pink, puckered hole. He moved his hand down to take his balls into his hand, squeezing them gently while he watched the boy moan and whine. Jimin let out a loud groan from the back of his throat when the camboy writhed in pleasure, making his ass wiggle in-front of the camera.

The man could imagine the camboy drooling from how much pleasure he was receiving from the vibrating toy. He could imagine how messy his face would look with drool if he took off his cute little mask.

The younger boy slid his knees down, desperately rutting against the bed with his hands tightly clenching the sheets beside his head. "Please!" The boy begged, large glops of tears starting to collect at the edge of his large doe eyes. Jimin watched with interest as the boy turned his head to look at the camera pleadingly, begging his fans with his big pretty eyes, all wet and teary.

"I need to cu–" the camboy choked on his words as he tried to speak and chase his release at the same time. "Please..let me cum." The boy tried again, this time whining as a shiver ran down his spine. 

"Shit" the man cursed. The sight before him was too tempting to resist, and he could feel he wasn't going to last much longer. He pumped his dick harshly as he imagined himself fucking the boy senseless— or restricting the boy from cumming.   
But sadly, that's all he could do; Imagine.

The camboy looked toward his computer screen beside him, checking the comments through his blurry vision. He searched through them, desperate to find the approval he needed. 

Once his eyes fell upon the comment he'd been waiting for, he scrabbled to attach his hand to his solid little cock and fumbled with the cock ring as he mumbled out several thank you's.

Jimin smiled at the younger boy's actions, he would be cooing at him if he weren't so turned on and on the verge of combusting.   
As soon as the camboy managed to remove the ring, long strips of white shot out of his poor abused cock, and as if setting off a trigger, Jimin came at the same time, with his eyes locked on the boy's violently shaking body. 

Jimin let out a sigh of satisfaction, admiring the boy's shaking body still recovering from his orgasm. Oh, how he dreamt of pulling down his mask and pressing his lips against the boy's, wiping his tears and reminding him of what a good boy he was for holding it in for that long, and when he was sure his Bun was okay; he'd start another round of torture.   
He knew exactly how to take proper care of the camboy, which was why he was so eager to find him somehow. 

The boy said goodbye to the camera once he was done, but Jimin was in a daze. He stared at the camboys still teary eyes. He watched as the boy smiled and how it showed through his eyes, how they curved so prettily he could almost see the smile itself, clear as day, even with the mask on.

When the video finally finished, the picture was paused on the camboy's smiling, masked face. Jimin raised his hand to caress the boy's face through the screen, the tips of his fingers glazing the flat surface.


	5. °Five

Jugkook tapped away at his computer, ordering a set of pretty lacy pink and black panties with matching thigh highs. He was never really a fan of pink but he definitely, always preferred lace to anything else, he loved the way it felt against his skin. And how exposed he felt when wearing lingerie.  
Jungkook was currently shopping for his outfit for his next live. Which would be a pink hoodie, panties and of course the thigh highs. 

After he finished paying for the shipment and everything, paying extra for quicker delivery, he moved on to checking out the new toys that were coming in to the sex toy shop he buys from, today. He always chooses to buy his own toys instead of letting his fans send them to him or buy them for him. For reasons being; it just didn't seem right.

There was a variety of new toys to try, and he couldn't just choose one. So he grabbed a pen and paper and neatly wrote down the names of the toys that caught his attention. Once he had finished, he closed his laptop and got up to get dressed.

After Jungkook slipped his arms through his jacket, double checking the time on his watch to make sure the shop was still open.  
He grabbed his keys and wallet and was on his way.

•

The bell at the top of the door chimed, making his presence known as he walked in.   
The shelves were stocked full with all the new shipments coming in earlier this morning, and the further he moved into the store, the more the apples of his cheeks turned pink– then red. He felt like his whole body was burning from how shy he was getting. He felt like everyone in the place had their eyes on him.   
Overwhelmed, he quickly snatched the list of toys he had written out of his pocket, but when he looked around everyone was minding their own business, not even noticing he was there. 

He shifted through the isles, picking up the items written on his list.   
His list varied from ropes and restraints– to a cute little buttplug with a glass rose on the end.

Over all the years of his being a camboy, he never tried things beyond his comfort zone and always stuck to the small, simple things that could satisfy him just enough.   
He had a long and wide collection of different vibrators in all shapes and sizes, but the few dildos he owned all had the same consistent average length and size or below.

So when he stumbled upon a very interesting, very weirdly shaped dildo, he didn't know why it attracted him so much, to the point where he wanted to buy it and prove that he could fit it way deep inside him.   
He had never seen something like this, and that was strange itself, let alone his need to try it. 

It was shaped in the shape of a tentacle, long and curled at the tip. It could almost be the length of his forearm, and so he just had to take a closer look. But when he reached out to grab the strange object, it was already being picked up by another pair of very feminine hands, that belonged to a very pretty woman.

Jungkook could've cried when he turned his gaze back to the shelf only to see that it was empty, the woman had picked up the last one for the week. He might not have been as unnoticeable as he might have thought, because before he could look away his gaze had already caught the thief's.

To his surprise she smirked right at him, "oh were you getting this, too?" 

Jungkook only nodded, "Kind of." 

"Wow, I would never think that a boy as sweet looking as you would be into such a dirty toy." 

Jungkook blushed, stuttering out random syllables trying to convince the woman otherwise, but was failing miserably.   
"Looks can be deceiving." She smiled and offered her unoccupied hand, "I'm Kate." She introduced. 

He took her hand and shook It firmly, "Jungkook." He spoke shyly, avoiding her eyes discreetly. She awed at how small he looked in that moment, she wanted so badly to pinch his cheeks.

"You're such a cutie!" She cooed excitedly, "um, would you by any chance be interested in an open relationship?"

The question did more than take him aback, he almost choked on his own spit from the shock. "I-I No, no. Sorry, but I'm gay." His words came out jumbled, he just hoped she understood and didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh! No I know. Not to seem rude or anything, but I kinda assumed you might be bi or something." She giggled, gesturing to the dildo she picked up. "But I'm actually in an open relationship with three other people, and two of them are guys, so you have a bit of both"   
Jungkook looked around them, afraid her voice was loud enough for others to hear and get the wrong idea. He wasn't prepared for this, he never expected to have this kind of conversation today when he woke up this morning.

Once he noticed that the woma-Kate was waiting patiently for his answer, he scrambled to think of how to let her down gently. He was definitely not a fan of any kind of multiple person relationships, polyamory, polygamy, whatever it may be.  
"No, you don't get it. I'm really gay." He spoke as clearly as possible, "like.. gay." He emphasized.

The woman stared skeptically at Jungkook for a moment before she understood what he meant. "Oh I get it, so you're not attracted to women whatsoever?" 

"Yeah.. no offense." He rubbed the back of his head.

Kate chuckled, "non taken, and here, you can have it. I was gonna buy it as a present for my partner but I can just get him something else." She handed Jungkook the boxed dildo, waving goodbye to him after she whispered/shouted a quick "have fun!" 

Jungkook wiped the non existing sweat from his forehead, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This is the last time he'd buy these things in person instead of ordering online. That conversation was too awkward and uncomfortable for his antisocial self to handle. He didn't waste anymore time and went to the register to pay for his items, wanting to go home as soon as possible. 

•

•

•

Jimin drove through the darkened street of his hometown, he wasn't planning on going out this late but something came up that he had to take care of. 

It was late at night when Jimin parked in front of a club, only an LED light lit up the entrance and the pounding music inside could be faintly heard from where he was standing. 

He walked up to the security man standing by the door, "Hey Calum." 

"If it isn't Park Jimin. Long time no see. Go on in the guys will be happy to see ya." 

"Thanks." Jimin smiled and went inside, the entrance was only a hallway with purple lights lighting up the way to the main room. He walked all the way to the end to be met by the stages he was very familiar with. 

In was a large room, with fancy couches around it either facing the stages, or for casual conversations. A small bar was on his right, which was surrounded by a large crowd getting a drink for their company.   
The larger stage was putting on a show of a boy dressed in only a harness being edged by his dom. While the other stages simply either had poles that men and women were dancing on or torture devices. 

Far on his left was the VIP section, which was a smaller room specifically for a more intimate atmosphere, with bare subs pleasuring the dominants or the other way around, or for the people who enjoyed the humiliation of walking around naked in front of strangers. 

Jimin hasn't been here in over 4 months, he couldn't help but miss it, since it was where he discovered himself when he first noticed vanilla just wasn't his thing. He was glad he dressed to look the part, with a white shirt and tight black jeans, he walked around to find the person he was picking up, which was the whole reason he was back there in the first place. 

Before he could go further to where the private rooms were, going through the crowd of people and maze of couches, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Jimin?" a voice came from behind him.

"I knew it was you!" The person jumped on his back, making him lose his balance for a moment. "it's been so long since the last time you've been here." 

Jimin shortly found out who it was, recognizing the voice of his close friend. "Hey hoseok." Jimin smiled, seeing Hoseok made him realize just how much he missed the club. 

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked while climbing off of the youngers back.

"I'm picking up someone in the rooms. Told me they weren't getting along with their partner, so.." Jimin explained, gesturing to the private rooms with a tilt of his head.

"Jimin to the rescue huh?" Hoseok chuckled, making Jimin nod proudly. "Yup." 

"Are you guys still together? If you don't mind me asking of course." 

Jimin hesitated for a bit, "We're just trying things out at the moment." 

Hoseok nodded understandably, offering to escort Jimin to the room, but Jimin declined, thinking that she might find it awkward if another man other than Jimin saw her like that. 

He checked the message she sent to make sure he had the right room, walking up to door number 4, and knocked firmly against the wood. The door was soon swung open revealing a shirtless man, "Yes?" the man leaned against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to pick up Haley." Jimin looked him up and down, observing the man in front of him and his naked torso, coldly. The man did the same while moving aside to let Hayley out. The girl charged passed him as she slipped into her sweater. 

They walked out of the rooms section in silence, making their way through to the exit, Jimin remembered to wave goodbye to Hoseok before he was out of the club completely. 

"You okay?" Jimin asked as soon as they got into the car, studying her features to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled. 

They drove over to a coffee shop that was surprisingly open at this hour, thinking it would be a better place to talk. 

"So, what happened?" Jimin asked once they had sat down across from each other, Jimin with his coffee and Haley with her cocoa. 

He leaned back in his chair, arm resting over the back of the seat beside him. Haley brushed her hair back, mirroring Jimins position with a smile, making said man give a soft chuckle. "Nothing, don't worry about it. It's nothing." She reassured him, taking a sip of her hot drink.

"Hey," Jimin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "you can't just freak me out with that message, saying you need to be picked up ASAP, and not tell me what happened." 

"You can talk to me, Hales. You know that, don't you?" He searched her eyes for any sign of discomfort, slipping his hand into hers and gave them a gentle squeeze in hopes to get her to talk. "I do! Of course I do." She fiddled with their interlocked hands, "it's just.. it's nothing serious or important. I promise. He was just too much to handle." 

"It's important and serious to me. If he did anything to hurt you just tell me now and I'll—" 

"No! Please Minnie–" 

"Haley we've gone over this. If someone has done something to you, you have got to tell me. You can't just protect those assholes." Jimin pressed, his brows furrowed in frustration at the girl's sweet innocent self. She was too kind for her own good. "Just.. I'll let it go just this once, you hear me?" He let his voice go soft, trying not to scare the girl. "I only want what's best for you." He smiled sweetly at her, still holding her hands.

She gently released her hands from Jimin's "I'm sorry– for messaging you. You were probably doing something more important. I–" but she was cut off once again by Jimin's insistent voice.  
"Stop. Hales, nothing was more important, you needed me and I came. Don't worry about it."

She gave a small smile, hiding her red face with her hands. The man chuckled at her cute self, eventually grabbing his paper cup and taking a large gulp. After he downed the now lukewarm coffee, he gestured for her to pick up her drink, so they could take their leave.

Once in the car, the whole drive to her apartment, they talked about what's happened in each other's lives the past few days. Listening to music while singing along. When Jimin pulled up to her building, she unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to face the man to thank him once again. "You don't need to thank me, I'd be happy to drive you around." He joked, making her blush profusely, laying her head against the headrest. "I should probably go in now.." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jimin raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She understood almost immediately, with a roll of her eyes and forced sigh, she leaned in anyway and gave him a small peck. Once she pulled back, she tried tried to open the car door but it was still locked. "Can you let me go?" 

He pretended to think about it for a few seconds, rubbing his chin in mock thought. "Cmon! I gotta get up early tomorrow!" She tried to muffle her laugh and sound at least a bit serious.   
Jimin chuckled "Alright! You're free, go on." and unlocked the doors.

"Night Minnie." She singsonged as she opened the car door. "Goodnight, princess. Sleep tight." He grinned at the girl waving at him and hurrying into the building.

____________________________________

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, we're starting to update a bit faster. Which I'm very happy about 🤗 so I hope you guys will be too.
> 
> Jungkookies character is such a cutie and it'll show a lot more later. I CANT WAINT TO GET TO RHE GOOD PARTS!!!
> 
> Enjoy~🖤🍃


	6. °Six

Jungkook struggled slightly as he put on his new pink thigh highs that just arrived this morning. Today was Tuesday, which meant today was the day he had to do his live. 

Once he successfully put them on, he got up to check himself out in the mirror. The baby pink hoodie just barely covering the matching pink lace panties he ordered along with it. It wasn't his favourite thing to wear, since he was never really fond of pink and fluffy shit but more dark things like fishnets and chokers, but he knew that this would please his followers, so he learned to accept it. 

He slowly sat down in front of his dresser, shifting uncomfortably due to the glass butt plug that he pushed inside of him just a few minutes ago that had a pretty little rose at the end of it. 

He stared at his long, black hair, wondering how he should style it. Grabbing two hair ties from the drawer, sliding them over his hand and onto his wrist on standby, he quickly took his brush and untangle his messy locks, his fringe reaching passed his eyes and halfway down his cheeks.   
He split his hair down in the middle and tied his hair up in messy space buns, then he carefully pulled out the baby hairs to finish it off. 

He looked in the mirror and mentally cringed at how little and soft he looked. He huffed through his lips, getting frustrated that he wasn't able to get all of his hair into the buns since the back was a little short but he was still satisfied with the result. 

To finish it off he took two strings of -of course- pink ribbon and tied it around each bun. Once he was satisfied, he stared at the small makeup bag he owned and placed in the corner. It didn't have much inside, only a concealer for when he had some areas he wanted to hide, a few brushes, mascara (that he bought and never used cause he was too scared), and a little eyeshadow pallet.   
Jungkook was always interested in makeup, but he was always a little insecure of how he looked with it and of what people would think. But since he was alone now, and he had an audience waiting for him, he thought he might as well give it a try. 

He's done eyeshadow before but he was never too confident about the final look, which is why he decided on pushing the complicated eyeshadow look to the side for now and instead choosing only one shadow color.  
And once he picked the color that suited his theme best, he packed the sparkly rose gold dust onto his eyelids with the pad of his finger, trying to the best of his abilities to make them look identical to each other.

Finally. He was officially done, and just in time. He hurried to gather all his items and set them neatly on his bed. The reality starting to kick in since this show will be the most intense one he's done so far, but he decided not to put so much thought into it, and went to take his laptop from his desk then sat on his bed, with the toys being laid out in front of him. 

He placed the laptop in a way that would show everything and logged into his account. Just as he was about to press the live button, he realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. 

"Shit." Jungkook jumped up and went to get the mask that was resting on his dresser and put it on.   
"Okay, now I'm ready. Let's get this show started." 

He pressed the button and almost instantly about 500 people were already watching, which wasn't surprising since they knew he'd be going live. 

"Hi everyone!" Jungkook waved excitedly at the camera, "as I promised, I'm back with a very exciting show for you." 

He watched as the comments took over the screen, struggling to read each one. 

@/ 20ràpubg  
Omgg I love your hair!

@/douchebag123  
Show us that perky ass of yours babe. 

@/ prettylilbun  
Never seen that much pink on you. I like it 😉

@/d0omdAddy8893  
Let's see your outfit babygirl.

Jungkook read the last comment and almost cringed, "okay! But I'd prefer baby boy next time." The camboy playfully winked at the camera before raising his hoodie to show the underwear he was wearing. 

"I don't usually wear pink, but since I didn't do the live on Thursday I thought I might as well give you something worth waiting for." 

Jungkook smirked behind his masks, turning his body around and made his ass face the camera. 

He teasingly removed the panties just enough to show the rose butt plug. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile when he could hear the dinging of the comments coming in. 

"I just bought this a few days ago, pretty right?" Jungkook wiggled his hips, then spread his cheeks slightly to show it off more. 

Just as he teasingly took off the underwear, he covered up his plugged hole once again just as achingly slow as he revealed it, knowing that it would drive his audience crazy.   
He turned his head to look back at the screen and started reading the comments demanding him to do all sorts of things already, and some were quite explicit. 

"Don't worry I'll get to all that in a minute, be patient." he said, wiggling his hips teasingly. Jungkook then went back to his original sitting position and crossed his legs. "Let me just show you what I have for today." 

The first thing he decided to show was the restraints that he bought, and instead of explaining what he was gonna do, he decided to just show them. 

After struggling a bit to put them around his hands, he eventually managed to do it and now his hands were cuffed in front of him. Then he picked up the very small, oval shaped vibrator, showing it to the camera before pulling down his underwear just to take out his already hard cock.   
He hissed at the cold object connecting to the underside of his shaft, not turning it on just yet. 

Next, was the really large dildo. He remembered how awkward it was back at the shop when the other woman wanted it, how he's never blushed so hard like that before. he then quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head. He had more important things to focus on at the moment.

"This next one I'm really excited about trying." Jungkook picked the toy up and watched the comments go crazy. Some wondering how the fuck he was going to get it to fit, and some that couldn't wait to see it entirely up his ass.

"Obviously I can't even start going down on this without preparing myself, so," he paused, picking up the smaller but thick see through dildo that was next to him. "This is where the other one comes in handy."

He wasted no time in laying on his back on the bed so all the camera could see was his covered ass. He finally removed the panties off completely, then made a show of slowly pushing the butt plug out, the feeling making him whimper and even let out a slight moan at the feeling of being empty. 

He reaches his arm out to the discarded toys at the end of the bed and felt around for the bottle of lube. Once he had it in hand, he squeezed a generous amount in his hand and rubbed up the toy longer than necessary just to be a brat, before pushing into his slick hole, pulling his knees back with his arm for a better view. 

The beginning of the toy went in with ease, but the deeper it went in, the thicker the dildo got. Jungkook gasped when he felt himself being stretched out. Hissing at the tiny bit of pain that was getting worse as he kept on pushing.   
He then began thrusting it in instead, with every push the feeling of pleasure got stronger and stronger, pulsing through every part of his body.   
He completely forgot about the thousands of people watching him, too caught up in the pleasure and was solely focused on stretching out his ass, just so he could attempt at trying out the bigger one that he's been drooling over ever since he bought it. 

Once he managed to get the entire dildo down to its base, he quickly took it out before he could cum, not wanting to release before he could try the big one. 

He took deep breathes, panting and trying his best to get rid of his need to release. He saw that the money rate was over 500 dollars, which made him grin from ear to ear. He decided to take a small break and read the comments to see what people thought so far.

@/ obbsessedwithbunbun  
That was so fucking hot and he didn't even get to the good part. 

@/asssattracter   
Shit I came. 

@/t0pwatcher   
He was moaning that much because of that tiny dildo imagine the big weird one PLUS the viberator holy fuck-

@/ PJDomTop  
Be careful baby, go easy on yourself. 

Jungkook smiled at that one, feeling the butterflies in his stomach go wild. He loved the sweet comments, and it was sad that he didn't get that many of them. 

Afterwards, he got up from on the bed and sat on the floor, placing the laptop in front of him. He then reached for the larger dildo, studying it's shape. It was curved at the tip which excited the boy every time he thought about it going inside him, the base of it was thick and bulky, with a weird pattern on it. And he couldn't wait to be pleasured by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon!


	7. °Seven

To say he was surprised at the bright pink colors the camboy was wearing was a huge understatement, considering that the only clothes he would wear were his usual black T-shirt or hoodie. Excitement couldn't even hold a match to the way the man was feeling in that moment, he was awestruck at how such a small change in color could affect his appearance so much. The man was positive this was something he wanted to see more often.

He watched the boy struggle to get in position due to his cuffed hands, his knees rested on the hard wooden floor by his bed as he faced the camera, his thighs clenching and unclenching with the weight of his body as he adjusted himself to get comfortable.   
Despite the mask covering most of his facial features, he could still make out the excitement and something a little akin to fear in his eyes. 

He was starting to grow impatient by how slow the camboy was moving, taking his time to lube up the blue and green colored dildo. The one he so boldly chose to experiment with today was much larger than the ones the camboy had previously used, with a small knot-like-bulge in the middle of it and was pointed at the tip.  
His eyes never leaving the screen as he watched the boy getting into position. 

Using the rest of the lube that was left on his fingers, he adjusted his cuffed hands so that they were now behind him, sticking four fingers inside of his hole to really make sure he was loose enough. 

The tattooed man's waiting came to an end as he watched the camboy slowly go down on the rubber dildo, he made sure to pay attention to the boy's expression rather than staring at the toy slide deep inside him. 

The boys eyes were squinted slightly, moaning at the feeling of pain and pleasure, the lower he went, the deeper and thicker the dildo got. Right before he got to the knot in the middle, he stopped, taking a break to adjust to the new size before tackling the bulge. He now noticed the way the vibrator weighed the boys dick down to rest against the cold hardwood floor.

The boy whimpered at the new foreign intrusion, the way the thick knot stretched out his walls was uncomfortable but also so shockingly pleasurable, "F-fuck.." he breathed out, "That ..feels amazing."   
The man watched the camboy gasp in a slight chuckle.   
The camboy started to tear up as he bottomed out, the girth of the giant dildo being a too much to handle all at once. Maybe he should've tried it out before going live. But he was way too prideful to cry on camera, so the boy powered through the pain, relying on the pleasure that he is sure will come once he gets started.

The 25 year old watched from the audience, not noticing the boys eyebrows scrunched all of the sudden, too eager focusing on the dildo when the boy on the screen slowly started to ride it, making sure to show off how well he could take a cock of any shape or size to the viewers.

Before the camboy continued, he turned on the vibrator he attached to his leaking cock a little earlier. He started out slow, the vibrations causing the boy to jolt every once in a while, then built up his pace as his furrowed eyebrows were no longer from the cause of a frown but instead the cause of content and bliss. The camboy leaned back on the palms of his hands, leaning his head back as the pleasure increased with the pace of his bouncing hips and the vibrations coursing throughout his body.

The man couldn't get enough of the mouth watering sight before him, the boys hole on full display as the dildo penetrated it repeatedly, the pretty pink of his hole almost matching the shade of his choice of outfit. When he bent his head back, all he wanted to do was mark it up with purple and blue hickeys, the way it looked like it was displayed just for him to take advantage of..displayed as if he was a canvas ready to be painted on, ready to be used. The things he would do if he could get his hands on him.

Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn't rubbing himself raw at the moment, the constant whimpers and moans coming through the speakers and echoing around his room was music to his ears, he couldn't help closing his eyes to envision him right on his bed, as he himself would use the huge toy on the camboy and tease him constantly. The man let out a low groan at the thought, at the same time the boy moaned particularly loud. He shot his eyes open and his hand came to a halt once he noticed the outline of the toy in the bunny's stomach. 

"Holy fuck" Jimin breathed, his hand starting back at a much quicker pace but this time his eyes never leaving the boys body, not once.   
The camboy started sweating profusely, he could feel the prodding of the dildo against his stomach, and it had him almost weeping at the feeling, it felt so damn good. Getting exhausted after how much time he has spent lifting and dropping his ass onto the plastic object, his thighs were starting to wear out from the effort.

"Mmm" he whined out, even with the vibrator, he hasn't reached his high yet and he didn't plan to stop, but he had no choice. He started to grind his hips down onto the toy, the friction from the dildo against his walls wasn't enough but paired with his dick rubbing against the floor plus the vibrator was enough to be in absolute euphoria.  
"Oh my god!" He groaned, his hands scraping against the ground as he continued to grind urgently, "fuuck! I-I'm comin–" he got cut off by his own hips stuttering vigorously. 

And at that same moment the tattooed man moaned out a low "shit." As he reached his own climax along with the boy, getting his hand and sweatpants —that were at his mid thighs, not having time to pull them down fully— dirty in the process, but he could care less about that right now. 

The room was quiet now, save for the two heaving deep breaths both guys were breathing in. The camboy adjusted himself after a short time and carefully slipped off of the dildo with a squelch from the sticky lube. 

The man watched the boy in fascination while he giggled at the mess he had made on the floor, and then he looked at his camera and it felt like he was actually looking at him, but of course that was his wishful thinking and was quickly cut off by the pretty boys melodic voice. 

"I haven't felt that good in ages." The boy still couldn't control his breathing, switching his arms back so his hands were in front of him again and reached on top of the bed. Jimin was curious at to what he was reaching for until he saw the small key in his hand.

After unlocking, he got closer to the screen of his laptop, reading the comments and checking how much the money count has gotten. Surprised that it was almost two thousand dollars.

"Holy shit." Jimin smiled at how bun couldn't help but laugh, the camboy deserved it, this live-stream was more unique than his others and by far Jimin's favorite. 

"I'm guessing you liked the show." He giggled, "that obviously means you want me to wear pink and style my hair like this more often?" The camboy shook his head, making his spacebuns sway. 

Jimin noticed bun's eyes focused on the comments so he took his chance to write something. 

@/PjDomTop  
"You deserve it bun, you looked beautiful today." 

He quickly sent the comments and waited for the camboy to read it, but judging from how many people were commenting, there was no way he was going to do so. 

He watched bun grin at the screen, probably at how many people enjoyed it, smiling at the boy's cuteness. Jimin loved the colour pink on him, his outfits were usually goth like, which he didn't really mind, but he was in love with how bun looked like a fluffy pink baby today, praying that the camboy would listen to his own words and do more themes like this. 

Jimin's smile died down when the young man on the screen started to say his goodbyes, excusing his mess and thanking his audience for watching. And with a cute little eye smile, @/bbybun97 waved and turned off the live, making Jimin come back to reality and realize he was covered in his own cum. He sighed quietly as he shut his laptop, sliding it off of his lap and getting up, not wanting stay a sticky mess for much longer.

"Why does he have to be so fucking adorable?" He groaned, rubbing his hands down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N:Quick question: is it just me or does it seem like we're making jimin a out to be a bit creepy??? I really hope not 😂   
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Till next time 🖤✨
> 
> ————————————————————————


	8. °Eight

Jungkooks eyes focused carefully on the small brush, making sure not to make a mess out of his nails. 

He brushed the black nailpolish slowly on his pinky nail, being the last one he had to coat before twisting the cap shut on the bottle, making sure not to mess up his freshly painted nails. 

"I'm finished!" Jungkook cheered. 

"Let's me see then." Taehyung's chuckle appeared through the speaker of Jungkook's phone.  
The young man put his hands up to show the through the screen, making him nod approvingly, "nice." 

"It's the first time I didn't mess it up." Jungkook spoke, letting out a sigh of relief, too proud of himself to look away from his pretty black nails.

"Why black though? Of all colours?" 

"Black goes with everything." Jungkook simply shrugged, picking up his phone and sat on his bed. 

"You got a point there, I guess." Jungkook watched Taehyung through the screen as he ruffled his hair. Making Jungkook blush, he always found Taehyung extremely hot whenever he'd do that. 

"Now enough chit chat, show me your new tat!" Taehyung's voice gleamed with excitement. He wiggles his eyebrows noticing his little rhyme.

Jungkook pulled his sleeve up teasingly slow, making the man on the screen groan in annoyance. 

He laughed before revealing the entire tattoo, it's been about a week since he's gotten it so it was somewhat healed. 

"Damnn, that's really good." 

"Yeah I really like it, I can't stop staring at it." 

"I told you he's good." Taehyung spoke with a smug look on his face. "Not as good as you, though," he complimented shyly.  
"Yeah, sure." The older brushed the comment off, "How did things go with Jimin by the way?" 

Jungkook paused for a second, gathering his thoughts, "He's really intimidating." He said, it was the first thing that came to mind. 

All Taehyung did was laugh, making Jungkook blush in embarrassment. 

"Why?" Taehyung said after he calmed down a bit, still giggling. "Has he done anything to scare you?" 

"Not really, He just didn't talk much, or show any emotion most of the time so I thought he was annoyed with me the entire session." Jungkook said with a low voice, fiddling with his fingers. "He kinda let loose near the end when it became horribly obvious that I was nervous. Because he couldn't keep a steady hand with me moving" he blushed sheepishly, "But I don't blame him since I knocked into his table and dropped everything making a huge mess." 

"Ahh, that's why." Taehyung couldn't help but choke out a laugh, especially when Jungkook stared at the laughing man, looking pissed off as hell. 

"Yeah Jimin's sort of a neat freak. One time, I borrowed his room 'cause mine was being remodeled, and I forgot to clean up after I was finished and he made a big deal out of it." Taehyung remembered with a roll of his eyes. 

"Do you know much about him other than that?" The younger asked out of curiosity, looking down as to not make it seem like he was interested in him.  
"Uh...not really?" Taehyung places his cheek in the palm of his hand, "he's actually very secretive and conservative n shit–" He cut himself off with a yawn.

"I doubt it's on purpose, but he just chooses to not talk about anything in his personal life, I guess." He explained, laying back onto his bed. Jungkook watched him move around on the other side of the video call, listening intently. "There was a few times where these two girls would come in from time to time to check up on him. He never said who they were so that was a bit ..interesting." The elder smirked through the screen hoping he got the idea across to the younger.

Jungkook furrowed his brows with a tilt of his head, "They could just be his sisters or cousins or something?"

"Well let's just say they weren't doing things cousins or sisters would necessarily do." Taehyung brushes his hair back and off of his forehead. Jungkooks mouth made an o in realization, not expecting that at all honestly, but why wouldn't he? Jimin's a handsome guy, he should have a load of girls after him or at least be in a relationship.

"Well, anyway that's none of our business!" The younger singsonged, "hey, speaking of Jimin, that reminds me." Jungkook turned to look for his backpack he had lying around, after he found it he searched through it for his sketch pad. 

"I drew this a while ago, before you left, and I never thought about it until recently. So yeah I was thinking of getting this one done next" he pulled up the page and held it up proudly for Taehyung to see. 

The elders eyes widened and started a slow applause, "Omg, look at that shit!" he smiled in amazement, his applause turning quicker with each clap. "That's my baby JK right there," Taehyung began 'woo'ing his art, exaggerating to the extremes. 

"Stop~" Jungkook blushed, hiding his face in his book. "It's late there, you're probably annoying the people around you." 

"Who gives a shit I'm supporting my friend." Taehyung laughed at Jungkook's reaction. "So where are you planning on getting it?" 

"My thigh." 

"Ooh, sexy~" Taehyung said flirtatiously, making Jungkook's cheeks blush once again. 

"but I'm not really sure about that yet.." Jungkook stared at the drawing carefully. 

"How come? I think it'll look great there." Taehyung leaned back on his headboard as he shrugged. 

Jungkook sighed, "I know~ and I wanna get it, but I'll be too shy because I'll either have to wear shorts or take my pants off and i wouldn't feel comfortable with his hands close to my crotch.." 

Taehyung couldn't help but smile at Jungkook's cuteness. "You don't have to worry about that. Like i said, he's very professional. He's done tats and piercings in much more private places than thighs, so..yeah." He chuckled.  
"He's tatted asscheeks and tits, not to mention pierced dicks so It's only weird if you make it weird." The older man spoke casually.

"Okay. Yeah, maybe." Jungkook took a deep breath. Taehyung was right, he was just being paranoid as usual. 

Taehyung yawned again, "Anyway I've gotta get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" 

"Okay, goodnight Tae." Jungkook smiles sweetly, watching his close friend wave goodbye before ending the video chat.

•

•

•

It was a little past 13:30, Jungkook stared down at the picture he just took, wondering if he looked good enough to post it. 

It was a selfie of his body, showing off his sleeve and collar bone tattoo proudly along with the baby blue underwear and thigh highs he decided to wear. 

In the moment, he thought he looked pretty hot, so before he could find any possible flaw to make him change his mind, he quickly wrote a caption and posted it. 

@/bbybun97 :  
Thinking about adding a new addition to the tat family! ;) I'll do a tattoo reveal to the one I recently got on my right arm and the other one I'm getting as well. Hope you guys are excited! 

After finishing with his description, he shut his phone off quickly before overthinking too much, and got up to get dressed so he could set an appointment.

He pulled off his socks, deciding on leaving the the underwear he was still wearing for the picture, too lazy to change out of them. And maybe because he thought they looked really cute, so why not?

Jungkook pulled on some black jeans and a dark green hoodie, going to stand infront of the mirror to check his appearance and combing his fingers through his hair to tame it. He was still a bit wary about his face since he hadn't put on any make up or anything, so he quickly grabbed one of his plain black masks before he finally decided he looked okay. He grabbed his phone and keys, then left his apartment making sure to lock the door.

•

•

•

Jungkook pulled his hood up and ruffled his hair a bit as he walked in, observing the new drawings on the waiting room wall. A call of his name caught his attention, breaking his gaze away from the art to the man at the counter with a calm smile.

"Hey, Jungkook. You here to make an appointment?" He asked, slowly opening up his book of clients and information. "What else would I be here for" the boy joked, leaning his forearms atop the desk, peeking over to get a glimpse of what he's doing.

The man looked at him with a glare, trying not to smile at Jungkook, "Don't get funny with me Jungkook, I could easily kick you outta here." He warned, acting as serious as he could.

"Yeah yeah, so when can I set my appointment for?" Jungkook looked down at the book, giving it a light tap with his finger as he waited for his date.  
"Well, if you're here for a tattoo, Jimins pretty much booked this week." He mumbled, flipping through the pages, double checking the calendar. Jungkooks face dropped at the information, he really expected to get it done soon, tomorrow even if it were possible. 

During all of this, the tattoo artist had wandered out of his room at the back, not realizing someone had come in. 

"Wait- I think he said something about one of our customers backing out of a piercing set for the day after tomorrow." He looked up to the boy, his eye catching Jimins from behind him. "Oh! There he is, why don't you ask him for me, would you?"

Jungkook turns around, making eye contact with said man. 

All Jimin did was stare aghast, leaving an awkward silence to the atmosphere in the room. He didn't know if it was his eyes deceiving him. The man in the mask staring back at him looked too similar to the person he watches through his computer screen most nights. 

It couldn't be, he thought. But no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise, his hair, the mask, those eyes, they were almost identical to bun's. 

The trance was broken by the young man shyly pulling down his mask as well as his hood. He was shellshocked when he realized it was Jungkook.

Embarrassed as he noticed his mouth slightly agape, he quickly regained power over his body, knocking himself out of his ridiculous imagination. 

"Hey, Jimin." Jungkook smiled. 

"Uh, hi." He still couldn't stop thinking about how much he resembled the camboy, staring at the way Jungkook's lips curved upwards into a smile that. Now that he thought about it, that smile looked a lot like bun's. 

Jimin soon noticed he was staring when Jungkook gave the man at the desk a weird look, smile dying down.  
He snapped out of it once again. Trying his best to ignore the conspiracy theories going on in his head at that moment. There was no way Jungkook could be the camboy he was thinking about, that was just a silly thought.

"What did you want to ask me?" He finally forced the words out, running his fingers through his blonde hair, He couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed because of how he was staring at his lips.

The blush appearing on the younger man's cheeks not going undetected, making him look all cute and fluf– 'Stop it Jimin! God damnit.'

The tattoo artist scratched the back on his neck while simultaneously trying to rid his mind of anymore dumb thoughts. He really hoped he didn't seem insane in front of them.

"O-oh right!" The younger stuttered, he explained what the man behind the counter said, asking his question about his appointment with high hopes. As he spoke, Jimin couldn't help but notice the black nail polish the young man had on.

Jimins brows raised, then furrowed in thought, "Yeah there was someone who backed out," he pulled his hand away from his head and into his pocket when he walked behind the desk to check the list book himself, Kyle (the desk man) stepping out of his way.  
Looking through the book laid out before him, his eyes skimmed through the pages not aware of the other pair of eyes that were focused on him the entire time.

"Ah yeah, here." The artist pointed at a spot in the book the younger assumed to be the customer before him.

Jimin realized as he looked over the pages, that there were actually two appointments that were open, two days in a row. One for Tuesday, and one set for Wednesday.  
Right before he was about make that known, he remembered that the camboy went live on Tuesday. The metaphorical lightbulb in his head lit up when he an idea came to mind, a plan to see if his suspicions were true. So without further notice he said, "This was set for Tuesday. If you're free then, you're welcome to catch the spot, other than that I don't think there's anything sooner than two weeks." Jimin confirmed, his hands now holding him up on the desk.

Kyle, being the snitch that he is said, "Hold on, what about We-" but was cut off when Jimin elbowed him in the ribs, smiling to Jungkook to distract him.

Kyle wheezed and glared at the artist, "Okay, now that that's cleared up, Jimin you can excuse yourself." He said and pushed the older out from his place, making him stumble a bit. Seeing this, Jungkook acted quick and held out his arms for the elder to fall into.

Jimin didn't expect to fall into the youngers arms, he didn't expect to fall at all if it wasn't for that dumbass pushing him. 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around the tattooist before he could fall, feeling his heart race instantly. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook whispered, one hand holding on to his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his waist. Jimins right arm bracing himself against the younger and the left reaching out for the edge of the counter.

"Yeah I'm good, Thanks." Jimin didn't waste time in regaining his balance, standing up only a few beats after Jungkook caught him, not even giving himself the time to feel embarrassed. Jungkook made eye contact for a split second before it was broken by Jimin once he realized why they were in that position in the first place. 

The artist turned around to face the man at the desk, glaring at him as he spoke, "Touch me again and I'll cut your fucking hands off." He threatens, sending chills- not down Kyle's back, but down Jungkook's. 

Kyle apologizes before he continued to fix the appointment schedule, that the younger still had not confirmed, but Jungkook was still taken back by how Jimin reacted. This man really is scary.

Jimin spun around on his heels to face Jungkook, the scowl previously adorning his face now switched with a smug smile. "So are you good for Tuesday?" He questioned.

"Uh-" he didn't know if he could make time for that, 'was the timing for the tattoo really that important to him?' He thought.  
"You're sure there's nothing else?" He asked nervously, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

"Unless you don't want it that badly, and can wait two weeks, then yes. I'm very sure." Jimin really didn't want to lie to the younger, but he also really wanted an answer to the question that's been consuming his mind for the past 10 minutes.  
Jungkook let out a small puff of breath, he really wants it done sooner rather than later. What's the harm in pushing his live back a bit?

"Well- how long would it take?" 

"Depends on the tattoo, you know that." The artist smirked. The fact that Jungkook was so hesitant to confirm the date did nothing but make his suspicions stronger.

The younger man looked down in defeat, "alright, I'll be here Tuesday then." 

Just as the artist heard the words from Jungkook, a shuffling noise came from the down the hall leading to his tattoo room. 

"Jimin, what's taking you so long?" a man walked towards them, readjusting he jacket. 

Seeing said man reminded Jimin of the reason why he walked out here in the first place. 

"Oh, right. The schedule." Jimin pretended to look at Kyle's list again. "Sorry Nate, I'm fully booked this week. Maybe another time." 

"Damn." Nathan sighed, a dissapointed look plastered on his face. "Alright then, I better go. I'll see you later." Nathan leaned in, but before he could reach the artist, Jimin swerved out of reach. 

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Jimin spoke blankly, side eyeing Jungkook.  
Nathan blinked at Jimins weird behavior, but decided not to think much of it. Saying his goodbye to both Jimin and Kyle, giving a simple nod to the stranger, who was Jungkook. Then leaving the shop. 

•

•

•

Jimin waited patiently for the ringing on his phone to stop, staring down at the camboys website that he had open on his laptop.  
As soon as the ringing was replaced by his friends voice, he shot up in excitement. 

"Yes, Jimin?" The voice spoke boredly through the speaker.

"Could you sound more enthusiastic for once. You're talking me." Jimin said smiling, although with a roll of his eyes. 

He was talking to Min Yoongi, one of his closest friends, and sometimes, coworker. 

"Ok hold on." He said before clearing his throat.  
"oh my god Jimin~! I've miss you so much holy shit wassup gurl?!" 

Jimin chuckled lightly at his friends behavior, "better?" Yoongi asked, voice back to its normal tone. 

"A bit much, but yeah. Wish you could always speak like that, you sound just as much as a kitten as you look." The artist cooed, forgetting the reason he had called in the first place.

"Oh for fucks sake can you stop with that?" Yoongi groaned, getting sick of being called a kitten, but Jimin knew he secretly loved it.  
"Nope, anyway I need to tell you something." Jimin blurted out, hoping that his next words wouldn't sound crazy. 

"Uhuh?"

"I think I know who the camboy is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N: hallelujah it's finally done, my thumbs hurt. Goodbye🤝 ✊🏻
> 
> Ps: 3037 words written 🤩👀  
> 🖤✨
> 
> Pps: I have pictures to envision what they look like but I couldn’t figure out how to attach them on here so if you want to see that check them out on Wattpad @Jixhoek 
> 
> ————————————————————————


	9. °Nine

"What camboy?" Yoongi asked. 

"Remember? The one I told you about?" 

The man on the screen thought for a moment. "The one you always ditch me to go watch his lives instead?" 

"Yeah, him. ..I think I found him." Jimin couldn't help the embarrassment washing over him at his words. 

"That's not creepy." Yoongi spoke sarcastically. 

Jimin rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend so he could start already. "So he posted a picture of him self and it shows that he has black nail polish on right?"

"Aha?" 

"But then Jungkook comes in today with black nail polish too? And not to mention the fact that Jungkook looks exactly like Bun with a mask on. Same eyes, same hair.." 

"Maybe it's just a coincidence..." 

"Okay but hear me out yeah? Now a while ago, Jungkook got a tattoo then he ran off. And that was a Tuesday which was when Bun was supposed to go live, but he said he wasn't going to because of his new tattoo that needed healing. Which got me think." Jimin paused, adjusting himself. 

"You might be putting a bit too much thought into this.." Yoongi suggested, but was ignored anyway. 

"Bun loves tattoos, and he shows them a lot. And in one of the lives he's mentioned that he sometimes designs them himself. And Jungkook does that too, the only thing that's going against this thought is the fact that I've never seen any of Jungkooks tattoos other than the one I've done." 

"Then just ask him if he'll let you see them." Yoongi shrugged. 

Jimin's racing mind came to a halt upon hearing Yoongi's words. He was over complicating everything when the solution was pretty simple. 

"Huh." Was all that left Jimin's lips, scratching the back of his neck. "That's true I could do that." 

"Just don't get too disappointed if it's not him." Yoongi warned. Jimin nodded in response. "But the chances of Jungkook actually being Bun are really high." 

"Still," Yoongi sighed. "There are a lot of people in this world who look like each other. And I don't want you sulking to me if it's not him." 

"Who else would I sulk to?" Jimin frowned. "You stole Hoseok from me so you have to deal with the consequences." 

Yoongi glared at Jimin's smug face. "It's not my fault you introduced me to him." 

Jimin's smirk died down and that's when Yoongi started laughing. Jimin was having enough with this conversation so he decided to say something that would set off a spark. 

"So did you guys explore your rope kink yet or did you not tell him about it?" The twenty five year old wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling when Yoongi's eyes widened.

"K goodbye." Yoongi said quickly and the next this Jimin knew, the line was dead. And he couldn't stop his laughter. 

After changing into some pajamas and getting into bed, he found himself looking through the camboy's page. He tried to imagine Jungkook doing these things, putting his long black hair in space buns, wearing chokers and fishnet stockings, lace panties, thigh highs, sticking all sorts of things up his ass from little butt plugs to big weirdly shaped dildos. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't picture Jungkook as the camboy. The twenty one year old was way too shy and self conscious to do these things. Or so he thought. 

He decided to rid his head of these thoughts and just go to bed, he didn't want to think about it anymore. Mostly because it was starting to give him a boner. 

•

•

•

Tuesday : 

Jungkook stared at his bare thigh, the pale skin begging to be fully inked. Jungkook's favorite feature was his thighs and waist after all. And what better way of making them look even prettier than to have a gorgeous design of flowers permanently engraved into it. 

He decided to keep the design simple and just do an outline instead of colouring it in. He loved the simplicity of things and black and white art was his favorite. 

He was going to get the tattoo done today so he needed to mentally prepare himself for it. Especially when Jimin is going to have his hands roaming Jungkook's sensitive thighs. Worst case scenario; he'd get an erection during the process. And he'd literally kill himself if that happens. The embarrassment would be too much of a burden to live with. 

He changed out of his navy blue lace panties and into boring black boxers. Pouting when he didn't find himself as attractive as he did in the lace panties, but there's was no way he was going to let the other man see him in the sexy underwear. 

He finished getting dressed, wearing the same thing as usual; hoodie and a pair of jeans. 

He brushed his hair back and decided to put a hat on to try and tame his wild long hair. He was starting to like it, but sometimes it was just to annoying to deal with. Not to the point that he'd want to cut it though. 

A few minutes after driving, he arrived safely at the parlor. It was pretty empty since it was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday. 

He made sure to say hi to Kyle before signing his name down, approving to get a tattoo. Then sat down in the waiting area until Jimin was finished with the client before him.

He occupied himself with his phone, only to be called 10 minutes later by the tattooist. 

He looked up and saw Jimin smiling at the younger, which was strange considering he wasn't the type to smile much. "Come on in then." He gestured to the room before going in first. Jungkook raised an eyebrow unconsciously at his behavior, before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and walking towards the room in the back of the store. 

"Did you bring a picture with you? More of your own work?" The man asked, unconsciously wiping the nonexistent dust off of the table.

Jimin couldn't help but chew on his lip ring when the younger turned to get the picture out of his bag. He was starting to become hesitant about confronting Jungkook about his latest discovery, he felt as though he would be violating the other's privacy.  
A few days ago he was all for finding out the truth in any way possible, was even excited about it. But now that he was in the presence of Jungkook himself, he started to get cold feet.

"Yes! This is one I'm so excited for, I've loved this drawing forever. Especially since it would be the first one I'd be getting on my leg. I've always wanted to get it tattooed but I kept adjusting bits and pieces and then I completely forgot about it one day-" Jungkook cut himself off suddenly, a rose color dusting across his cheeks, "sorry, I'm rambling- Here." Jungkook stretched his arm out to hand the drawing over.

Jimin found himself smiling at his cuteness. "It's... pretty." Jimin spoke when he took the drawing out of Jungkook's hands. "m'gonna get the stencil done. I'll be right back." 

When Jimin left the room Jungkook ran to the mirror to check just how red his cheeks were. He cupped his face in the palm of his hands in embarrassment. "Why do I always have to show myself up like that in front of him." He groaned. 

He stepped away from the mirror and plopped himself on the chair, patiently waiting for Jimin's return. His heart felt like it was about to burst when he remembered he needed to take his pants off to get the tattoo. 

He didn't have enough time to mentally freak out before Jimin came back in with the stencil in hand. "Where did you say you wanted it?" 

"My th-thigh." Jungkook blushed, mentally cursing himself for stuttering, he couldn't bare to look the tattooist in the eye. 

"Ah, okay then. Go ahead and get yourself situated while I get everything ready." Jimin instinctively said as he turned to concentrate on putting his gloves and preparing all the ink for the gun. 

Jungkook took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip as he unbuttoned his pants, trying to get it done as quick as possible. Like ripping off a band aid. He raised his head and noticed that Jimin wasn't even paying attention to him. It made him feel a lot more comfortable, and he was thankful for it. 

He relaxed his tensed body, picking up his pants and neatly folded them, putting them on the chair beside him, then nervously caressed the area of his right thigh that was about to get covered in ink.

Jimin turned and for the first time in his career, the sight of thighs made his feel nervous, and the fact that they were Jungkook's thighs somehow made it worse. How can he be this hesitant about touching the young man's thighs when he's tattooed areas that were much more private, more erotic. 

'Get yourself together for fucks sake. Since when did you become such a prude!?'  
Jimin wanted to slap himself so hard, he needed to get his thoughts under control.  
Ripping his eyes away from Jungkooks lower half, a stoic expression washed over his face. He needed to be professional no matter how tempting the younger's thighs looked to squeeze.

"Right so, did you want it in just plain black like the picture? Or were you planning on putting a little bit of color into it this time." He picked out the stencil, showing the younger the different sizes, and putting them up against his exposed thigh for reference. Jungkook nodded at the right one and opened his mouth to reply, "Black is good, I like it to be sweet and simple. There's an elegance to it I think." The younger explained, watching the artist stick the stencil onto his bare thigh, rubbing over it to make sure it stayed in place. The elders hand on his leg sent a shiver down his spine, making him want to squirm away since his thighs were so sensitive.

Jimin pressed his foot down on the pedal under Jungkooks chair to start the tattoo gun, looking up at Jungkook as a silent question to start, drawing his arm close to his leg. Jimin started going over the stencil at the small nod the younger sent his way. Brows furrowed in concentration and a tissue in hand to wipe off the excess ink on Jungkooks skin. 

Jimin told himself that he was going to be professional, and so far that's exactly what he was doing. He couldn't deny the fact that he found Jungkook's thighs attractive, they were muscular with just the right amount of chub. If it weren't for the gloves he was wearing he would've felt if they were just as smooth and squishy as they looked. And the thought of these thighs being the ones that belonged to Bun made him nervous. 

"How many tattoos do you have?" Jungkook decided to break the ice, Jimin peaked up at him for less then a second before returning his gaze the art work in the making. "Lost count." Jimin simply said. He noticed his reply came off sort of rude, so he quickly added. "But I'm pretty sure they're more than 20." 

"Only?" Jungkook was surprised at the number, he expected a much larger amount, but Jimin's smirk at his word made him regret saying it. 

"I never said they were small tattoos." 

Jungkooks mouth made an O shape, feeling shy. 

Jimin took the chance to ask about Jungkooks. "What about you?" He felt like he was holding his breath, anxious but at the same time eager to know the answer. Two emotions completely contradicting the other. 

"A sleeve and two smaller ones. So, not that many." Jungkook chucked nervously. 

Jimin's breath hitched in his throat. Those words officially set off the detective in him. Since he didn't want to make it obvious, he nodded blankly, but that didn't mean he wasn't freaking out on the inside. 

They passed the time surprisingly without any disturbance or any discomfort from the Jungkooks end. And the atmosphere wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all compared to their last experience with each other. They made small talk, Jungkook asking a question every now and then, and Jimin replying without looking up from his work.  
Once they neared the end of the session, Jimin finally gained the courage to ask Jungkook the question that was roaming around in his mind.

"Can I see your tattoos?" Jimin blurted out, he made sure to stop with his work to see Jungkooks reaction. He was surprised to see that the youngers eyes suddenly lit up. 

"Wait, you mean you've never seen them before?" 

"No..?" Jimin spoke in a questionable manner. He didn't expect the shyest man he's ever met to be that excited about showing pretty much a stranger the inked parts of his body. Which proved to the tattooist how much Jungkook was proud to have them on his skin. 

"Ok, hold on." Jungkook adjusted his position and raised his arm, pulling his left sleeve up. "This is my sleeve. It goes all the way up to my shoulder." 

Jimin couldn't process how he felt in that moment. It felt like his heart dropped right into his stomach when he recognized the detailing almost instantly, he's watched the camboy way too many times to be mistaken. 

Jungkook wasn't paying attention to the older so he didn't notice that Jimin was distracted, slowly setting the gun down so he could process everything. 

"Then, I have the one you did, which I love by the way." Jungkooks excitement was clear in his voice when he showed Jimin the tattoo, but Jimin's mind was still focused on the fact that his sleeve was just like Bun's. It was Buns.

'The one on his collar bone' Jimin thought, jerking his head up to that exact area. 

"And the last one is-" "Is it on your right collarbone?" Jimin cut him off unknowingly. Jungkook eyes widened, not expecting to be cut off and also shocked that the artist knew where his last tattoo was. "Yes..?" Jungkook replied hesitantly.

"Is it a floral design?" Jimin's voice became higher in pitch, making him clear his throat. Jimin sat up straight to prepare himself for Jungkook's reply. 

Jungkook stared at him dumbstruck. "How did you know..?" 

"Holy shit." Jimin said breathlessly, he held his head with both hands, resting his elbows on his knees. His hands gripped his blonde hair tightly, not believing he was right, even though all the evidence pointed right to the answer the whole time. He felt like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

Jungkook just sat there in pure confusion, and after seeing Jimins reaction, he automatically thought that he did something wrong. "Um, a-are you okay?" He stuttered, panicking on the inside but kept a strong voice.

Jimin finally snapped out of it, lifting his head only to stare deeply into Jungko— No, Bun's eyes. Those beautiful doe eyes he's been wanting to meet personally for so long.

"It really is you." He spoke breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N: Its about to get real awkward up in here lmao. 🙃
> 
> ————————————————————————


	10. °Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N: OMFG THE ALBUM IS OUT IM SO hApPpyyyyy!!!!
> 
> Finished this chapter today as a little present because of the album.  
> So far my favorite is Friends 🥺🥺🥺 vmin bro UghHh 
> 
> Yeah anyway enjoy👏 
> 
> ————————————————————————

"W-wait" Jungkook nearly sunk into his seat. He's never wanted to disappear as much as he did in that moment. Jungkooks mind was racing with so many thoughts, each one being taken over by a new one and it went on and on, until he felt a faint touch on his reddening thigh. 

His head snapped down to see Jimins hesitant hand caress the youngers legs gently, trying to calm him down and reassure Jungkook that his actions were purely innocent and friendly. Jungkooks eyes trailed up the artists body, eventually meeting his eyes. Jimins gaze was gentle totally the opposite of what the elder was feeling on the inside, but he thought it was best that he swallowed his feelings and calm the younger man down, lest he make a scene and think Jimin was some creepy stalker.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jungkook subtly moved his leg away from Jimins touch, even though it was sweet and gentle, he still didn't feel comfortable with the man touching him that like right now.  
Jimin's mind was pondering over whether he should tell him the truth or come up with a good enough excuse. 

Jimin was stuck, he didn't know what to do and what could come from either of the options he has. What if he lied to him, he wouldn't really know he was lying? Right? He could just say.. he's seen him somewhere..??? He can't even come up with a good enough lie in such short time.

But if he told him the truth, the chances of Jungkook fucking sprinting out the front door were huge- or anything bigger than that. The chances were ginormous. But he could also be happy, happy that he's met a fan?   
'UGh!!!! It doesn't matter just say something for shits sake Jimin!'

"I might've seen you online" The elder blurts out. The words didn't register completely before he spat them out, but once they did his face was as white as a sheet, eyes blown wider than they've ever been.

"Where online exactly?" Jungkook was scared of the answer. 

"You're Bun97. The camboy right?" Jimin rubbed his hands together, forgetting that he had his gloves on and it made a loud squeaking noise because of the rubber. Jimin cringed at the sound and fumbled to rip the gloves off and lay them on the table alongside his tools.

Jungkook pulled his sleeves down to cover his hands, shifting around uncomfortably in his seat to adjust his hoodie to cover what he could of himself. He felt as if he could cry at any given moment, he's never come across anyone that has watched his videos, —other than Taehyung of course— and now that he has, he just doesn't know how to react. Especially since he doesn't really know Jimin, he doesn't know whether he's the type of person who's perverted and will expose him or the person who's sweet and understanding.

"I-I don–wh–I" Jungkooks panicking was cut off by the elders equally as panicked voice, "Hey- wait, wait okay? Don't- Dont rush anything, don't overthink." Jimin wanted to comfort the younger somehow but was at a loss of what to do. "Listen, I promise I'm not going to do anything, I'm not a pervert. I'm just a fan. I swear." The artist raised his hands to gesture with, moving them frantically to match with his words. 

Jimins eyes softened at the sight of the younger all huddled up against the back of the chair, as if he was trying to become one with it. He really looked afraid of him. But he guessed that he had said something right because Jungkook became slightly less tense.

"I- " Jimin stopped to take a breath, "okay, I know this isn't what you expected coming in here today. So before we talk about anything or I say something stupid, again- how about I finish up on your tattoo first, yeah?" He finished, reaching out for his gloves again. Jungkook was silent for a few seconds, looking between Jimin and his thigh, then coming to the decision that it might be best to finish up on his leg, les he runs out and ends up never getting it done.

Finally, Jungkook gave an answer of confirmation to the artist, letting him finish his job. The air around them was thick, neither one wanting to speak or interact with the other. The only thing going through Jimins mind was: 'what the fuck am I going to say to him when I'm done'

He definitely didn't want the younger to leave, he had come to like him, and with Jungkook being the guy he's sorta been crushing on for a while, he really didn't want to let this chance go and scare Jungkook away. That just couldn't happen. 

After Jimin had released his foot off of the pedal beneath the chair, making the buzzing noise from the gun cease. He set everything to the side, silently putting away the tools and ink he had used on the younger, taking some gauze, disinfectant and some soothing jelly from the counter behind him to use on Jungkooks leg.

Once he had made sure to clean up the tattoo well and rubbed the jelly on his leg thoroughly without hurting Jungkook, he covered it up in some gauze, wrapping it around his thigh to make sure it wouldn't shift or slide off when he moved.   
When Jimin finally finished, he leaned back in his chair, picking up Jungkooks neatly folded pants beside the younger on the chair. He laid them down on Jungkooks lap, being careful of his tattoo, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Jungkook held onto his pants, sliding off of the chair and trying to be as careful with his leg as he could.   
Jimin watched the younger struggle to slide his pants on at first, but when he reached the bandage, he hissed as his jeans were a bit tight around his thighs, making it way too uncomfortable to bare. At that Jimin leapt from his chair to assist the younger, taking his hands away and pulling the tight jeans back down his legs so he wouldn't hurt himself any further.

"He-hey! What are you doing??" Jungkook stepped away from the artist, the pain slowly going away once his pants had completely come off. "Don't worry, it's just that I think your pants might be a little too snug for you to wear for right now." He informed Jungkook calmly. Jimin turned to look around the room, searching for a backpack he leaves at the shop in case of any ink accidents. How convenient that it might come in handy for once.

He found it in one of the cupboards along the wall, unzipping it and pulling out the contents in search of something specific.  
Jungkook shifted from one leg to the other in the middle of the room, he felt more comfortable with his pants off now than when he did coming in but it was still a bit embarrassing to have to stand half naked infront of Jimin for so long. 'Although,' he thought, 'Jimins seen much worse, he's sure'

"Ah! here we go." Jimin stood up from his squatting position, making his way over to the younger, arm extended with a pair of black sweatpants.  
"Um, I think these might be better, they won't hug your legs as much and they won't irritate your tattoo, so.." He trailed off, now feeling hesitant about his actions, so he quickly added; "only if you're comfortable of course. I don't want to pressure you or anything, just thought it might be better is all." Jimin looked at the ground after that, his arm with the pants slowly lowering with his words. 

Jimins gaze snapped up when he felt Jungkooks hands take the sweatpants from him with a small smile, "Thanks, Jimin." He replied, he didn't expect this from him honestly.

"You're a lot different from before." Jungkook mumbled, shuffling to pull the comfy pants up his legs.   
"Oh yeah? How?" Jimin smirked, taking his place back on his chair. "Well, you seemed like..mean and tough and all that."

"Now you're all sweet n soft and stuttering, it's a nice change." The younger gave a hesitant smile, hoping he didn't offend the artist in anyway, and was happy to see that he didn't when he heard him give a hearty laugh. 

"I just didn't want to scare you, especially now that you know I know who you are." Jimin folded his hands in his lap, waiting for the younger to take a seat so they could talk. At least he hoped Jungkook still wanted to talk.

"Oh, right.." Jungkook said, picking up his discarded jeans on the ground to distract himself. "You wanna talk now?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook sighed lightly, moving to sit back on the tattoo chair since it was the only other chair in the room. Laying the piece of clothing on his lap and playing with the fabric.

"So, how about you start from the beginning then." Jungkook suggested, shyly looking up at Jimin, waiting for him to start.  
"Okay, um. Well.. I've watched your videos for about a year now. From the beginning I've always thought you were gorgeous and cute and eye catching.." Jimin cleared his throat, shifting his eyes from the younger to look around the room, "I just want to be honest with you, I think you deserve that."

The artist adjusted himself in his seat, folding his arms across his chest again, "At first I felt like I was violating you whenever I stumbled across your videos, but eventually I came to realize that what you do doesn't have to be seen as something sexual all the time. But in some ways in can be seen as a type of beauty, a type of art, your own art that you create and chose to share with others. In many ways, that's so extremely brave of you. And I guess that's just what caught my eye, your videos seemed different to me and I can't really tell you why or how.. they just are." Jimin breathes out a nervous breath once he finished, he rubbed the palms of his hands on his torso from under his arms, waiting for the others reply.

But even Jungkook was at a loss for words, he didn't expect an answer like that, he really just expected an 'oh, yeah I watch you videos all the time. They're great jacking off material bro 👍' not this.

Jimins eyes never left Jungkook as he waited for any sort of sign that told him that the younger was disgusted with him, or that he was going to get up and leave any moment.   
"Wow..I–" Jungkook coughed, "I didn't expect that. Thank you.. I think?" 

Jimin released a breath he didn't realize he was holding after the younger replied, mentally patting himself on the back for his choice of words.  
"But how did you find out it was me?" Jungkook asked, eyebrows raised. "What gave it away?" 

The artist ran his hand through his hair, contemplating his next words, his hand staying at the back of his neck rubbing the area softly, "When I first met you, I didn't suspect anything." He started off gently, "you being the camboy I've been watching for ages didn't even cross my mind. Why would it, honestly?" He chuckled, watching the others reaction carefully. "I hadn't seen any of your tattoos then so there wouldn't have been anything to really give it away." 

"But what really had me thinking it was you, was when you came to register for another appointment." Jimin confessed

"Really?" Jungkook asked, head tilted to the side slightly, perplexed at the other mans words.   
"Yeah, when you wore that mask and you turned around, in that moment with your hair and everything, it was like the answer was screaming at me in the face. Like 'That's him! That's Bun!' " His voice trailed off near the end, he started to fiddle with the rings on his fingers when he started again, "At first I thought I was going crazy, but then everything was adding up, with your videos and how you missed one because you had a tattoo done. A tattoo that I got to do." Jimin smiled proudly, subtly hiding it with his hand, acting as though he was scratching his nose, hoping the younger didn't see. 

"And when I set up this appointment, you said you couldn't and so it just clicked, even though I thought the chances were really low, even my friend didn't believe–"

"WAIT- Yo-you told your friend? Does he know who I am??" Jungkook nearly pounced from the chair he was in, he didn't need anymore risks of his camboy identity being exposed.

In that exact moment, Jimins brain stopped functioning. He thought that there was no way he could've made this situation any worse, but low and behold one of Jimins many talents; Making things worse.

"I did.." The artist started, keeping his racing mind under control, "but, in all honesty, he didn't believe me." He assured. Jungkook looked at though he would have a full blown panic attack.

"You still told him, though. He still knows. He knows who I a–" 

"He's not the type of person to blab things like that around. He wouldn't put you in that kind of situation, trust me." Jimin spoke loudly, being sure to get his point across that Jungkook and his secret weren't in any kind danger. "We are not those kind of people." 

Jungkook started picking at the arms of the chair, brows still furrowed tightly. "How could I trust you? I don't even know you!" The younger almost whined, this really was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"I-..you can't. But, think about it, why would I out you like that? What would I or my friend gain?" Jimin raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "I actually wanted to as–"

But Jimins words were quickly cut off by Jungkooks frantic speaking, "okay, you know what. How about we never talk about this again, yeah?" He said, not waiting for an answer before carrying on, "You said you won't expose me, great. Now we can just.. never bring this up again!" It was if Jungkook was saying this more to himself than Jimin. Trying to reassure himself of the situation, and just ignore it.

"But I–" But once again, Jimin wasn't able to finish his sentence. "We can carry on as if this whole thing never happened! Yeah, that could work." Jungkook stepped off of the chair, patting down his sweatpants with one hand, his folded jeans in the other. 

"Jungkook, Listen!"Jimin stood abruptly, his chair pushed back with the force, nearly hitting the counter behind him. And with that he caught the youngers attention immediately.

"I know you don't know me that well. And I understand that this situation is extremely awkward and really weird, so.." he didn't want to say his next words, but he knew that it would make the younger feel less pressured and more reassured. And that was the most important thing to him right now. 

So with a sigh Jimin reluctantly said, "I promise I won't bring it up again. We'll go back to the way things were before all this. Pretend this never happened, if that's what you want."

Jungkook stared at the tattooist in thought for a few moments, clutching his jeans with boths hands. "You promise..?" He asked shyly, his eyes slightly glossy.

"Yes." Jimin replied without a second thought. "I promise." Whatever made him happy.


	11. °Eleven

Jungkook smiles down at his phone, the screens light being the only thing illuminating his face in the darkness of his room, other than the moon shining through his window.

He's been staring at the same text for about twenty minutes straight without realizing. It was a simple text, he read over it once more.  
"Can't sleep, you up? I wanna talk to someone." 

It's only until he sees the three dots indicating the person on the other side of the conversation is typing again, probably wondering why he's taking so long to reply.

Said person he's texting is none other than Jimin. They've been chatting back and forth for just about a week and a half now, the older having asked for his number after their last tattoo session.  
The tattoo artist stayed true to his word and never mentioned his camboy tendencies ever since then, and that was a good enough reason for Jungkook to attempt to trust him, at least enough to become friends.

"Couldn't sleep either, I keep thinking about how difficult the next semester will be. T^T" 

Their conversations always consisted of small talk, never getting too deep, the reason being that they're still overly awkward with each other. Mostly from the youngers side but that's besides the point.

Jungkooks phone pinged with a notification, but it wasn't a text. Instead, it was from his camboy website. He's been getting a lot of messages lately about a new club (Euphoria) opening up —maybe a month ago— that his subscribers thought might interest him, and to tell the truth he's starting to be convinced to go.

This club isn't any normal club per say, it's a dom/sub sort of sex club, where people have shows onstage infront of a crowd of people. Scenes of ropes and leather whips and what have you. And to be frank, Jungkooks dying to go, but he has kept in mind that the fans of his that have sent him messages informing him about the place could be luring him into something dangerous, they could be there waiting for him to come and once they recognize him that's their cue to pounce.  
But sometimes that thought just flies straight to the back of his head and all he can think about is wearing a nice leather collar and being put in his place by a dom. He's been drooling over the idea for a while. And he's never actually been to one. The thought of horny dominate men staring at him hungrily and wanting to do things to him excited the young man but also terrified him. 

he repeated to himself that he should make a decisions, even if that decision was pretty much driven by curiosity and lust.

Before he knew it, he was already driving to the location a few days after. 

•

•

•

He took a deep breath, staring at the building outside his car window, it was a sort of apartment building, and there were quite a few ppl coming in and out. 

He eventually got out of his car, making sure to lock it before stuffing his car keys into his jacket pocket.

He shivered at the cold that evening, pulling the hood of his jacket up to cover his head. Once he got to the entrance of the place, the security guard stood there with a firm gaze. "I.D." 

Jungkook scurried to take the card out of his wallet, watching the much taller man read what was written on it. It didn't take a minute before he was giving it back to Jungkook, then Asked for the password. 

"Peppermint." Jungkook quickly remembered, and with that the man in front of him to stepped out of the way and let him through. 

Jungkook fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, the further he went into the club, the more nervous he got. And the louder the music blasted. 

The flashing of the lights nearly blinded him. Once his vision went back into focus, he could finally make out what the club looked like on the inside. There was a dance floor like any other club, bodies dancing and grinding against each other. The lighting made it dark but he could still see the woman on stage beyond the dance floor. Jungkook shoved his way through the crowd, closer to the stage to get a better look. 

There were a bunch of chairs scattered around, all facing the stage that had a woman and a man. Jungkook found an empty seat and sat himself down, entranced by the show. The woman was tied to a bed, wearing nothing but a pair of stockings. The man was slowly walking around the bed, dripping hot wax on her naked body, drop by drop, letting it roll off of her body onto the silk sheets below.

He took his time staring, and was eventually snapped out of his trance by a man walking by him in some leather pants, leaving nothing to the imagination. When he passed by his lower half was right in Jungkooks face, making him blush profusely. And finally notice his surroundings. His eyes widened at the amount of bare men and woman around him, some had cute little outfits or lingerie and some were completely naked, being humiliated by their doms either walking on all fours being dragged by a leash or going around the club to show off the secret parts of their bodies. 

His eyes wandered around the club, occasionally catching someone's gaze and he'd look down in embarrassment. He was way over dressed, being the only one wearing casual clothes. The rest either dressed fancy or barely anything at all. 

He was entirely overwhelmed, with the screams coming from the woman on stage to the sound of dirty talk and skin slapping over the loud music. It was toying with his mind and his introvert self couldn't stand the eyes staring at him like he was a fresh piece of meat. 

Before his mind could process it, he found himself running out of the building, bumping into a few people on his way out. 

He hurried into his car and locked his doors, he felt like he was suffocating. He dragged his hands down his face, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He sighed. 

It was just too much to handle. He really thought he could do it, like he could walk in there with confidence and pride in his action; but instead he ended up running away. 

•

•

The second time he went, he felt a bit better, this time he knew exactly what he was getting himself into and what to expect. He wore something a bit fancier this time, nothing too out there. Just a pair of black jeans and and a floral buttoned up shirt. 

He stayed away from the more lewed part of the club and stayed around the dance floor, loosening up the longer he danced and the more drinks he had. 

•

•

The third time was completely different from the first two, he felt a little slutty, like he wanted someone to take him home and use him for their every need. 

After seeing how many men were comfortably wearing tight shorts and even skirts around him in the club, he grew an enormous amount of confidence. He might just wear a skirt next time, who knows.

He felt like the environment was a safe place for him, like he could dress and act however he wanted without anyone judging him. So he got dressed in his favorite outfit, ripped blue jeans over his fishnet stockings, a black baggy long sleeved shirt with a faded picture on it and finished the look with a thick black choker. 

Then he styled his hair to be a mess of curls that somehow looked pretty good. The black strands framing his face beautifully. He studied himself in the mirror, and was really pleased with his outfit.

He played with his make up, putting the most eyeshadow he's ever had on his eyelids, a soft winged eyeliner and tinted his lips red. Last thing he put on was mascara, before putting on some dangling chain earrings. 

He was in love with the way he looked, and he couldn't wait until he got to the club, calling an Uber straight away. 

•

•

•

He felt the hands of the man behind him find their way under his shirt and rubbed up his chest and stomach. 

Three shots in and Jungkook was already on fire, he had eyes all over him, even the men and woman who were having their own little fun with their subs spared a look at his every once in a while.

He was definitely making a scene, too drunk to realize exactly what he was doing. He'd grind on any body he found pressed against him, waiting for one of them to drag him into a corner and make him drop to his knees. 

He swayed his hips, grinding on the man's crotch, feeling it grow hard against his ass. He stopped his torture and turned to face the sexually frustrated man, teasing him. 

"Buy me a drink, babe. I'm thirsty." He brought his lips close to the stranger's, barely brushing over the others. Jungkook then grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him away from the dance floor and towards the bar. Casually ordering the most expensive drink there is. 

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, notifying him of his new message. He rummaged through his pocket and checked his phone, it was a text from Jimin.

Jimin: "What're you up to today?" 

Jungkook couldn't help but curve his lips into a smirk.  
"Out having a little fun ;)"

After he sent the message and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, he felt the man who was previously buying his drink, press his chest against Jungkooks back. His boner rubbed his backside as the stranger nibbled at Jungkooks ear and neck, causing the twenty-one year old to gasp and moan. "Let's go to one of the back rooms. I'll show you just how I can tame those slutty hips of yours." 

He closed his eyes, so lost in the feeling that he didn't take notice of the bar tender placing his drink in front of him, or the pair of eyes glued to the both of them at the end of the bar, as if out for murder. 

After a good minute of the stranger humping him from the behind, the presence of the man had suddenly vanished. Jungkook's eyes shot open at the sudden loss of contact. 

He turned around to look for the man but instead was met by a stranger holding said man by the neck. The strangers back facing Jungkook. 

"Go find someone else to mess around with." He heard the blonde man speak, his voice was raspy and stern and Jungkook would be lying if he said his cock didn't twitch in that same second. Jungkook reached for his drink on the bar table, leaning with his elbow on the table and drink in hand. Enjoying the view, and occasionally sipping from his drink.

"Mind your own business." The horny man pushed blondie away, but he managed to stand up right in front of Jungkook. "Trust me, you don't want to take this one home. He's been sleeping around a lot lately and you'd want to be more careful, now wouldn't you?" 

"Hey!" Jungkook nearly screeched, his drink just about spilling over the edges of his glass, but he was ignored. 

The man looked between Jungkook and the other. "Whatever. I don't have for this." He muttered, before he stumbled his way back to the dance floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Jungkook pulled the stranger that made him lose his date, by the shoulder, forcefully turning him around. 

"Jimin?" His brows furrowed, suiting the confusion in his voice. The tattooed man looked gorgeous under the flickering lights of the club, his lip and eye brow piercings glistened beautifully and he was definitely dressed to impress. The first two buttons of his silk shirt were open, showing the Chanel necklace that rested against his collar bones. His sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, showing his pretty inked arms. 

"Having some fun, huh?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. Jungkook stood silent for a moment before he remembered what he was talking about, the message he sent just a few minutes ago. 

"Were you watching me?" Jungkook exaggerates a gasp, once again spilling drops of the liquid from his glass.  
Jimin rolled his eyes. "Who wasn't? You were making quite a scene." 

"Oh come on, it can't be worse than what's happening on that stage." Jungkook huffed, gesturing with his class towards the boy on the wide stage getting edged in front of the entire club. Jimin raised an eyebrow, not sparing the stage a glance. The corner of his lip lifted slightly, exposing his piercing even more. 

Jimin sighed a little before he spoke. "Jungkook, what are you doing here? This isn't a place you should be."

"I'm only here for a little fun, like I said. Jeez." It was his turn to roll his eyes, drunkenly taking a sip out of his drink. Then he realized, "Wait, what do you mean 'Not a place for me.' You know what I do for a living" he slurred. But Jungkook was ignored, so he thought to ask a different question.

"Wait.. why are you here?" 

Jimins expression changed from a smirk to shock, clearly not expecting the drunk boy to ask that. And right when Jimin was about to answer, a woman skipped her way towards them, dressed in the tiniest skirt and crop top.  
She found no shame in grabbing Jimin's face and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the spanks, daddy." She exaggerated the last word, not even sparing Jungkook any of her attention. She then turned Jimins face towards hers, giving him a peck with a smile, before disappearing into the crowd. 

Jungkook's jaw dropped when he processed the scene in front of him, choking on his drink when connecting all the dots. "You're a-a dom?! Like you do stuff here? For real??"

Jimin chuckled at the younger's reaction. "Was it not obvious?"  
Jungkook stayed silent, imaginary drool dripped from his lips, "Fuck that's hot." He spoke breathlessly. Jungkook noticed the slight dust of pink paiting the man's cheeks, but the flickering lights were making it hard to point out. 

"Come on Jungkook, let's go. This isn't a safe place for you, especially in this state." He gently placed his hand on Jungkook's lower back, slowly assuring him away from the bar. 

Jungkook let the man push him towards the exit of the club, but then he stopped. "Sweatheart, I film myself naked and put it online for god sake. So, fuck off and let me enjoy my night." He sassed, moving Jimin away so he could walk back to his seat at the bar. 

"Jungkook, some of the people here are into really messed up shit and they'd do it with or without your consent. I'm serious. And I don't want you stumbling upon them." 

Jungkook turned, bringing his face closer to Jimin, brushing his index and ring finger across Jimin's thick bottom lip. "Maybe I want someone to mess me up." He smirked. 

"You're only saying that because you're drunk, Jungkook." 

"Aww, are you worried about me?" The younger cooed, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"You know what." Jimin spoke out of frustration, picking Jungkook up and throwing his body over his shoulder. "You're never gonna listen." He finished. He made his way out of the club and towards his car. 

"Ahh!" The younger gasped. "I love being manhandled." He giggled, when he noticed Jimin's butt was only a few inches away Jungkook's face, and it looked so plump and squishy that he couldn't help but poke one of his cheeks. 

"Hey! Watch it." Jimin flinched, slapping the youngers ass in retaliation, causing the man over his shoulder to giggle uncontrollably and continue to poke his ass until they reached Jimin's car. 

Jimin plops him down in the passenger seat, buckling him in, then runs around to the other side to get in himself.  
Jimin wanted to drive to his own house since he couldn't trust the younger with an address; but Jungkook wasn't making it easy for him. 

"I knew I'd be going home with someone, I just hadn't expected it'd be you." He said, caressing Jimin's thigh. "Not that I'm complaining."

The older focused on the road, refusing to let the soft action get to him. "Where do you live Jungkook?" 

"M'not telling." Jungkook shook his head, sticking his tongue out like a child. "I want to go home with you."  
"Fine then." Jimin didn't bother arguing, taking a turn that would lead him home. 

Jungkook still had his hands firmly placed over Jimin's thigh, the tickling feeling from his fingers getting closer to his groin. 

"Jungkook, stop it." Jimin removed one of his hands from the stirring wheel only to slap Jungkooks away. 

"But I'm horny~" The younger whined, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. 

"You should have stayed home." Jimin spoke with a blank face, not feeling sorry for the boy. Not even one bit. 

Jungkooks pout deepened, but his face lit up when he thought of an idea. He unzipped his pants slowly, trying his best not to make any sound before carefully slipping his hand into his underwear. 

Jimin didn't notice what was happening until Jungkook let out a purposely loud moan, not even bothering keeping quiet anymore. Jimins eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

"Jungkook what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jimin growled. 

"What? Do you want to feel too?" Jungkook batted his eyelashes. He trailed his index finger up his tummy, getting caught in the waistband of his fishnets, exposing his navel.

Jimin averted his eyes away from the scene, Jungkook could tell he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, he knew his little whines and moans as he toys at his cock were too irresistible. 

Surprisingly, and sadly for Jungkooks sake, Jimin didn't give Jungkook a second glance the entire way back to his house. Jimin turned the car off and got out, not bothering to wait for Jungkook and he went to his front door to unlock it. 

Jungkook stumbled out of the car, stuffing himself back into his jeans, his hard cock begged for a release since he's been teasing himself the whole time. 

"Jiminie help me~" He cried, making grabby hands at the man in front of him. Jimin sighed and walked back, putting one of Jungkooks arms over his shoulders and walked him up the steps to his front door and into the house. 

He helped him up the stairs case to what Jungkook could only assume was Jimin's room, and made him sit on the bed. "I'll get you some more comfortable clothes." Jimin murmured, not caring if the other heard him or not as he left him to grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Jungkook plopped himself onto his back, giggling when he bounced at the impact he made with the bed. He wiggles around trying to slip himself out of his long sleeved shirt but getting frustrated with how it wasn't working so well with him being laid down, so he moved on to his jeans, and began fumbling with the button.

Jimin just stood and stared at the younger, amused with the sight before him and deciding to put him out of his misery and help.  
"Why don't you try standing up, it'll be a lot easier." Jimin grabbed Jungkooks hand to assist him, but instead jungkook took his wrist and pulled him down, making him fall on top of him.

Their faces were so close their noses were touching slightly. The younger smiled drunkenly up at Jimin, shame completely shoved out the door, and he trailed his hand up the tattoo artist side.  
Jimins eyes widened, "What in the actual fuck are you doing?" Hes been saying that a lot today. He pushed himself onto an elbow and grabbed Jungkooks hand with his free one. Jimins eyes bored into Jungkooks lidded eyes, brows furrowed.

"Jiminiiie" Jungkook threw his head back to exaggerate his whine, he tried to wriggle his wrist out of the others grip, but was unsuccessful.  
Jimin pushed himself back onto his feet, trying to compose himself. But Jungkook didn't like that one bit, "Noo, Jiminie come back" he whined once again, reaching his arms out to pull the artist back down, and when he couldn't he just settled for making grabby hands, a pitiful pout adorning his face.

Jimin turned so his back was facing the younger, he put one hand on his waist and the other rubbing the bridge of his nose, then slowly the rest of his face. "Wtf am I supposed to do with him?"

He took a deep breath and turned back around to face Jungkook, and was met with the sight of Jungkook having already taken off his jeans and fishnets, getting ready to pull down his boxers when Jimin realized what he was doing and jumped forward, ripping Jungkooks hands away from his body and holding them up in the air and out of harms way.

"One more time. What the fuck are you doing" Jimin said each word slowly and carefully so the younger could understand more clearly.  
"Want Jiminie to... fuck me." He slurred with a small giggle.  
Jimin rolled his eyes. "Yeah he's way too drunk"

The artist decided to just ignore Jungkook and change his clothes himself. He's not a little teenager, he's a full grown man. He can handle it.

When Jimin pulled the hem of Jungkooks shirt up and over his head, the younger became visibly excited, getting the wrong idea and tried to take Jimin's shirt of as well. 

"Aye." Jimin warned, grabbing Jungkooks hands again, before he could unbutton his shirt. "I'm only changing your clothes." 

"Ugh!" Jungkook plopped his body down onto the bed in annoyance. "You're so boring." 

"Good to know." Jimin chuckled, taking the t-shirt and shoving it over the youngers head. "Get dressed Jungkook." He ordered, but he couldn't stop staring at the cam boy's bare chest. He's never thought he'd ever get a chance to see him like this in real life and it was slowly starting to mess with his sanity. 

Of course he wanted to feel up his chest—and the rest of his body—, wanted to listen to Jungkook's request and give him what he wanted, but he just couldn't take advantage of his vulnerability. 

Small sniffles broke his trance, he saw that Jungkook was the source of the faint noise, crying as he struggled to put on the shirt. 

"Hey.. why are you crying?" The concern was clear in his tone, inching closer to the teary man. 

"You don't want me.." Jungkook's voice was barely above a whisper, but loud enough for the elder to hear in the silent house. Jimin sighed, he didn't mean hurt his feelings, but the situation just made him chuckle. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want you." He muttered, praying it was low enough so Jungkook wouldn't hear but then he remembered, he was wasted, he wouldn't remember anything anyway. So he took that as an opportunity. 

"Of course I do, Bun." He stepped closer to Jungkook and bent down, sitting on his haunches, staring up into the youngers teary doe eyes, "You looked so beautiful in your outfit and when I watched you dance with that guy I wanted to rip you away and let you grind on me instead." He caressed the youngers cheek. The words might sound aggressive, but Jimin's voice made them sound like the most gentle and sweet words ever to be spoken in a quiet whisper. 

In seconds flat, he felt Jungkooks arms curl around his neck and pull him up to him forcefully, making their lips crash against one another. 

Jimin's eyes widened, he braced his hands on each side of Jungkook on the edge of the bed. It felt surreal, the fact that his lips were finally pressed against the boys, all his dreams and fantasies about this moment becoming a reality. 

It was a desperate kiss from Jungkooks side, more lust filled than anything. The younger moaned at the feeling of the cold metal ring against his lips. And that's not how Jimin's wanted it to be, he wanted their first kiss to be soft and gentle, and with the both of them sober, without regret. But he went along with it anyway, because this might be the only time he'd find himself in this position, kissing Jungkook back with the same amount of force.

It didn't take a minute before Jungkook was desperately trying to rip Jimin's shirt and jeans off, and that was Jimin's cue to end it there. That was a line he wasn't willing to cross, at least not with him.

He broke the kiss with a gasp. "As much as I love kissing those beautiful lips of yours, this isn't how I want our first time to be." He said breathlessly, laughing when Jungkook pouted his red swollen lips.

"Meanie." He shoved at the elders face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> A/N: New chapter!!!! Its getting there🤪
> 
> Hope everybody stays safe and /WASH YOUR HANDS/ 💜💜💜💜
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> ————————————————————————


	12. °Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> Sorry it took awhile. Please enjoy ✨🖤
> 
> ______________________________

Jungkook groans, nuzzling his face deeper into the soft pillow he was cuddled up to. It took a few minutes for his eyes to flutter open, lightly stretching his arms and legs under the duvet. 

He yawned, lazily looking around his room— wait.   
He jolted into an upright position. Eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Where the fuck am I?" He whispered. He was in a dimmed room, light barely coming in from the window behind the curtains. 

He looked down, seeing that he wasn't in the clothing he was wearing the night before. What the fuck. He groaned at the sudden headache that made its way from the back of his head straight to his forehead. 

He tries to remember what happened, putting the faint memories of the night before together. Did he really end up getting laid last night? 

He knew that's what he wanted in the first place, but now that he was actually sitting there in a stranger's bed, he was mortified. 

The creek of the door opening wider made the trembling young man's head turn towards it, terrified of who was behind the door. 

When his eyes landed on the man, it felt as if he was hit by a baseball bat. Everything from last night came crashing down on him. 

He watched as Jimin slowly opened the door. He probably expected Jungkook to be sleeping judging from his facial expression. But to his surprise, he was not.

"Good morning." He speaks, making his way to the window before opening the shutters just enough for some light to come through. "I didn't think you'd be awake so early." 

Jungkook wanted to throw himself out of the window at the thought of his actions the previous night towards the older, shame and regret washed over his pale and blushed face. 

He felt so awkward, thought that Jimin must be thinking that Jungkook was the weirdest fucking person he's ever met in his life. And suddenly he felt his stomach drop, the combination of all the nerves and alcohol in his system made him want him to throw everything up. 

Jimin must of noticed how panicked Jungkook looked. Face frowning in concern. "Are you okay?" 

That's all it took for Jungkook to yank the covers from on top of him, jump out of the bed and rush to find the bathroom. He slammed the door open, and dropping down to his knees on the cold tiled floor, before letting out the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. 

The noises he made were disgusting and very unattractive, making him feel even more embarrassed. He was literally throwing up in his tattooist's bedroom toilet after begging him for sex only the night before. 

He attempted to hold back the sounds coming from his throat once he heard footsteps getting closer, until he saw a pair of slippers halt beside him. And just a few seconds later, Jungkook feels Jimins fingers running through his hair. He felt said fingers collecting his hair into a little palm tree at the top of his head. The elastic band wrapping around his locks to keep it away from his eyes. 

Jimin crouches nearby Jungkook after he had finished tying his long hair back. He stares at the side of vomiting man's head, mind pondering over whether he should try soothing him or not. 

His hand hesitantly made it's way to way to the camboys back anyway, hesitating a couple of times before finally making contact with it. Rubbing up and down the clothed skin. 

When the room went silent, and Jungkook had calmed down, his heavy breathing being the only sound filling the room, Jimin spoke up. "Feeling better?" Jimin asks, thumb caressing the others back. Jungkook nods, relaxing into Jimin's touch. 

"I'll leave you to freshen up then." He says, slowly removing he hand away. "There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer." He informs before leaving the bathroom. 

Jungkook flushes the toilet and struggled to stand. He eventually gets up and places his palms on the edge of the sink. He stares at his appearance in the mirror. Eyes red and teary, cheeks flushed and his hair...He sighs, going through the drawer to see a brand new toothbrush, still in it's packet. 

He brushes his teeth, washes his face and uses toilet before he opened the door to see that Jimin, neatly folding Jungkook's clothes on the newly made bed.

'I forgot he was a neat freak.' Jungkook thought, fondling with the bottom of Jimin's sweatshirt that he was still wearing. 

"Your clothes smelt like alcohol and so I washed them for you." The older says, turning to look at Jungkook, whos eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

Jimin feels his heart sting at the thought that he might've gone too far with the contact in the bathroom. He decides to ignore his stupid feelings, it meant nothing since he knew the poor boy must be feeling way out of his comfort zone to be in the home of one of his viewers who has seen him in his most vulnerable moments.

"When you're done getting dressed, come downstairs for breakfast, then I can take you home." He says before leaving Jungkook to change.

Jungkook stayed glued in his place, his mind reeling with the though that Jimin cleaned his clothes for him and is basically taking care of him when he doesn't have any obligation to. He lightly smiled to himself, picking up his neatly placed clothes and swapped them with the ones he was wearing. He folded the older's clothes as nicely as Jimin did his, fixed his hair and went off to find the kitchen.

It took him some time but he eventually found Jimin in the kitchen, setting two plates of food on the table. The tattoo artist gestured for the younger to have a seat, which he did, and watched Jimin move around the kitchen to fix his breakfast.

"You didn't have to do this y'know.."Jungkook fiddled with his fingers on the table top, making Jimin look over his shoulder at his words. "Don't be stupid, of course I did" He turned back around to focus on his original task, "I couldn't leave you alone last night, god only knows what could've happened to you. And cooking you breakfast isn't a big deal." He finished. His words unknowingly making Jungkook's heart flutter.

"Not just that. You didn't take advantage of me even though I pushed you to, and you let me stay at your house.." Jungkook insisted, he wanted to show his gratitude to the elder as much as possible. 

"We're friends now right? It's what friends do." The tattoo artist set out the breakfast onto the plates, handing the younger his utensils and a glass of juice. 

"Yeah.." Jungkook mumbled, stuffing his face with the food instead of answering anymore. The conversation died down between the two as they ate slowly, and when they finished, Jimin put their empty plates into the sink to wash later, and put in his shoes to take the younger home.

"No no, you don't have to. You've done enough already, really." Jungkook pushed at the elder's chest lightly, hoping he'd get his way. But Jimin was persistent, "I brought you here, I'll take you home. It's not a big deal." He said, picking up his keys and holding the door open for the younger who just stood there with his arms crossed and pout on his beautiful face.

"Ughh!" The younger groaned and stomped his way out the door like a big baby. "You owe me for this." Jungkook huffed out, Jimin following right behind him. "Oh yes I'm so sorry for taking you home sir. I totally owe you." Jimin rolled his eyes, unlocking the car and climbing inside.

"Don't try to be funny here, I'll get you back." Jungkook pointed his finger in the elders face daringly, "Yeah, I'm really scared." Jimin mumbled sarcastically with a smirk.


	13. °Thirteen

Jimin parked his car in the parking lot of the youngers apartment building, twisting the key in the ignition to shut the car off. He turned to face the boy in the passengers seat, both of them basking in the tranquillity of the moment just waiting for the other to break it, which Jungkook does eventually. "Thanks for the ride," 

"So, you're not gonna hold a grudge anymore or..?" The artist said, smirking over at the younger teasingly. "No no, don't think i'm just going to forget about the 'deal' we made." Jungkook pointed out quickly, waving his hands around for a bigger affect.

"What deal!? I did you a favour by driving you home! I'm being a gentleman if you ask me." Jimin boasted, running his fingers through his hair as a chuckled lightly. "A favour which i didn't ask for thank you very much!" Jungkook laughed, hitting the older in the shoulder, his ears flushing a deep red right after. "Seriously though, thank you. You didn't have to do this." he mumbled after they both had calmed down. "Yeah i did, I took you to my place, it was definitely necessary to bring you home." Jimin replied.

"Yeah sure, but I still feel bad about it.." The younger muttered under his breath quietly, drumming his fingers on the handle of the door. His response made the older man scoff, "Stop, you shouldn't feel bad. It was my decision i wouldn't have allowed you to go home any other way. It made me feel calmer knowing you reached your doorstep safely." Jimin clarified, being sure to emphasize his point. "If it'll make you feel any better, we can meet up somewhere, talk a bit, even out the odds."

Jungkook sat quietly, thinking over the idea for a bit, eventually nodding his head in agreement, "But I'm choosing the place. I don't trust your taste in 'meet up places'" 

The older huffed out a puff of air, rolling his eyes at Jungkook. "Get moving." Jimin gestured to the youngers building with a wave of his hand.  
Jungkook said a quick goodbye when he shuffled out of the car and made his way to his apartment.

•

•

•

Jungkook sipped on the straw of his iced coffee, his big eyes looking out the window of the café he chose to meet at with Jimin. He's been waiting for about twenty minutes, and bought two different drinks for his wait. The first drink already long gone in the trash.   
The meeting time was 4PM sharp, however there was no harm in arriving a bit early.. 

He set his half empty cup down when he noticed a blonde head of hair come through the entrance. Jungkook waved his hand a bit to get the older to notice and make his way towards his table after swiftly ordering his own drink.   
Jimin slid into the seat across from Jungkook with a small smile, "I didn't expect you to be here this early to be honest." 

Jungkook only shrugs, his eyes drifting off as a blush rose onto his cheeks.   
There was a long silence left between them then, not even broken by the waitress setting Jimins coffee mug on the table. Jimin pursed his lips in a thin line, staring at the person across from him who hasn't said a word to him yet. He took a gulp of his drink just about burning his tongue, then slammed it down on the flat surface of the table again.

"Well then, this was a nice meet. Let's do it again sometime." Jimin piped up, moving to slip out the booth, but was stopped before he could even stand up by a tug on his hand.

The man sat back in his seat after he pulled his hand free, his arms folded with a knowing smirk on his face. He shook his head when he noticed the redness adorning the youngers entire face. "You can't seriously still be so shy.." Jimin spoke, flabbergasted. He furrowed his brows while he stared as if trying to figure Jungkook out just from what was clear infront of him. 

Jungkook shoved his face into his hands, muffling his groans of embarrassment, which in return, made the older man laugh heartily.   
Only after a few minutes of the younger basking in his own pity, did Jimin lean across the barrier between them and pull Jungkooks hands from his heated face.

"Don't laugh!" Jungkook muttered, dropping his forehead to the table, "Come on Jungkook, we're not wasting our afternoon. Sit up and talk to me" Jimin tapped the youngers head a few times to get his attention. When that didn't work Jimin just let out an exasperated groan, tapping Jungkooks head a bit harder this time.

"This is a lot different than texting." Jungkook started, "I'm not used to this." Jimin strained his ears to hear the youngers low voice.

"Your drunk self is a lot more 'out there' compared to you now." Jimin chuckled, making Jungkook groan as he finally lifted his head. "We do not speak of that ever again." That sentence broke the ice, having made both men laugh and finally start enjoying each other's company. 

"You know, I realize just now that I've never seen your tattoos fully." Jungkook blurts out, not expecting a reply, and he didn't get one. Instead Jimin just rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. "There's not much to see really. They're just basic tats." Jimin takes his time and points to each one, telling Jungkook what it was and why he got it. Most were solely because he liked the look of it, and others actually had a story to them. "I've got one on my back and shoulder blades, but I'll show you those another time." He winks, making Jungkooks cheeks flush ever so slightly. 

"I'm good thanks." Jungkook didn't give him the satisfaction, and focused on sipping his drink. The other man laughed at the reply. "That's not what you were saying back at my place the other night." Jimin smirks, enjoying how easily flustered Jungkook became from his teasing.  
"Stop bringing that up~" Jungkook groans, which came out more of a whine as his hands came up to cover his face. And then that's when he remembered; The club.

"Are you.." he paused, pondering over his question, pulling his hands away from his head to stir his coffee with the straw, "Are you really a Dom?"   
Jimin didn't give much of a reaction when he replied, "Last time I checked yeah." 

Jungkook was excited that he finally had someone to ask his never ending questions about the subject, "How did you find out you were into that?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around his cup.  
"It was the only thing that got my adrenaline going. It also works as a type of therapy thing for me." He shrugs.

"Do you usually do... things in that specific club or others too?" Jungkook couldn't help his curiosity, and it didn't seem like Jimin really minded. "Not really, I usually stick to one club. I was only at that one because of a favor." He takes a gulp of his drink. At those words Jungkook remembered the girl there that he encountered. Well not really encountered but more 'watched as she and Jimin had an encounter'. 

"So you have partners?" The younger asked with widened eyes. He was getting more and more intrigued by the minute.   
"What's with all the questions?" Jimin raised his eyebrows, "You interested?"   
The question made Jungkook burn a bright red. "N-No. I'm just curious. Most doms are pretty intimidating and a little scary, so I never had the courage to ask. Not even online." He spoke hesitantly, "N-not that you aren't intimidating but like– Nevermind.." Jungkook covered his cheeks a with his hands again to hide the redness. This was getting out of hand.

"A lot of doms watch you." Jimin spoke slowly, taking a drink from his cup. "Uh- yeah. Do you know any of them?" The twenty-one year old said a bit too eagerly. Shortly after that he faintly noticed Jimin's features change from cocky to... annoyed? 

"No." He says, finishing the last of his coffee. "Not personally, only online." Jimin wiped his mouth with a napkin, crumpling it up and throwing it inside his empty cup.

"If you're interested, I can take you to the club I usually go to. It's a lot more professional and 'respectful'.." Jimin gets up to throw his cup in the trash before sitting back down. "If you are willing to expand your experiences a bit more."

"I don't know.." Jungkook voiced, unsure of what he would be agreeing to. Was Jimin implying that he would be the one helping him explore his fetishes, or someone else?

"Think about it and let me know." Jimin smiles. "Thanks for the drink, but I need to get going. I've got a customer in less than ten minutes for nipple piercings." He says before getting up again, giving a short wave to Jungkook as he left the small café. The way Jimin spoke about his work and his customers so easily still had Jungkooks eyes widening and ears reddening.

•

•

•

Jungkook fell flat on his bed with a deep sigh, relieved that he finished his assignment with enough time left in the night to spare. He could occupy his time with a movie or a call with Taehyung, But he couldn't shake Jimin's offer out of his head to even consider those options. What exactly did Jimin mean by that? Did he say all of that to fulfill some sort of dirty fantasy of his? Was he luring Jungkook in so he can finally do whatever filthy things he's been dreaming of when he'd watch his lives? 

"Oh god, Jungkook what the fuck are you thinking!" said boy whispered, face-palming himself at his ridiculous thoughts. Although he had every right to think this way, he still felt bad for assuming Jimin would do such a thing. Jimin doesn't seem like that type of person, after all the conversations they've shared he definitely doesn't think he is. Jungkook felt guilty even letting those thoughts cross his mind.   
He just hoped it was his paranoia getting the best of him and that none of that would be the olders intentions in any way.  
And with that in mind, he quickly dialed Jimin's number before he had a chance to think twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> A/N: So sorry for the long wait. This whole corona thing kinda made us extremely lazy and kinda got writer's block on this book.   
> BUT we definitely know what we'll be doing for the next chapters so stay tuned!! ✨🖤


	14. °Fourteen

Jungkook made sure to check the address Jimin sent him every now and then as he drove through the streets, finding himself going into the deeper part of town which he'd never been to before. 

It was two days after their meet up at the coffee shop and two days since Jungkook agreed to Jimin's offer. He was now desperately trying to find the club the tattooist told him about, heartbeat increasing the closer he got to his destination. 

He parked the car when he made it to his destination and tried to look for a door with only a purple LED light shining down on it. Once he did, he quickly texted Jimin a message with shaky hands, informing the older that he was there, before turning the engine off. 

He pulled down his mirror and made sure to check his reflection. He did his make up nice and natural tonight, which he was proud of since he thought he resembled an idol. He was also wearing fancier clothes than usual; a frilly satin shirt with a pattern and pair of jeans, and let his long hair frame his face after styling it to his liking. 

That's when his nerves started to kick in, what if Jimin didn't find him attractive? What if he thought he looked too masculine? it wasn't like the clothes he'd usually wear that made him look softer and more approachable. He had too much on his mind he was struggling not to have a panic attack.   
His anxiety shot through the roof whenever he'd think about experiencing something new with one of his viewers. The thought made him shiver. 

He manages to ignore it all and just walk up to the entrance after a small pep-talk. There was a man standing there who looked quite intimidating. "What can I do for you?" The man spoke with a blank expression. "Um.. I'm meeting up with someone here." Jungkook replies shakily.

"Can't come in without an invitation." The man's voice rumbled through the crisp air of the night.

"He's with me Calum." A voice from behind the tall man made the two turn to face the approaching person. Slowly but surly Jimin was revealed from the darkened otherside of the door. "Visiting?" Calum asks, earning a nod from Jimin. And with that he steps out of the way and allows Jungkook to pass.

"You look.. different." Jimin eyes the younger up and down, Jungkook could make out the smirk he pulled even in the semi-dark hallway. 

"Is that a good different?" Jungkook thanked his lucky stars that he managed not to stutter, even more nervous than he was in the car now that he was facing the older. 

"It is." Jimin replies. "But it won't matter since you won't be wearing them for long anyway." He shrugged, his hands slipping into his back pockets.

The sentence made a shiver run down Jungkooks spine. The butterflies in his stomach grew twice their size in anticipation and also in fear of not knowing what exactly to expect from Jimin. Was he a soft dom? Or was he the aggressive type that would have no mercy on his subs unless a safe word was spoken. Was he the type of dom that would give you aftercare or was he the type to just leave you to take care of it on your own. The subject being to awkward to bring up before, but now that he was actually here and what they were going to do was starting to become a reality, he deeply regretted not asking him beforehand. 

Jimin thankfully respected the younger's silence and gestured for him to follow. They walked deeper into the hall, making their way into the club itself. 

Jungkook wasn't expecting it to be so calm, so soothing and mature. There was no head pounding music, but the music was rather suited for the atmosphere in the room. This club had stages as well, three to be exact.   
All having a different act displayed that most of the people in the club had their attention on, and of course; the bar.

He felt as if he was amongst professionals and not just good for nothing ammeters who wanted to test out their kinks. It helped in putting his mind at peace.

Jungkook jumped in his skin when he felt Jimin's arm make its way around his small waist, flinching at the touch which made Jimin unknowingly let out a chuckle. "What do you think?" The older asked, completely interested in the others opinion. "It's definitely b-better than the last one." The twenty-one year old stuttered when Jimin pulled him in closer to his side as to not bump into the person passing by them.

"I told you." Jimin spoke before guiding Jungkook over to the bar where a cheerful looking barista was smiling back at them. 

"Glad you made it back Jimin." The man spoke, eyes quickly noticing Jungkook presence. "Haven't seen you around. First time here?" the bartender leaned his elbows against the bars surface to get a better look at the younger. "Yeah." He shortly replied.

"Oh, well welcome. I'm Hoseok." He offered his hand for Jungkook to shake. "Jungkook." He introduced.  
"Is Namjoon here yet?" Jimin asks after the two finished their introduction. "Not yet. Should be here soon, though." Hoseok replies. 

"Who's Namjoon?" Jungkook looks over to Jimin who removed his arm from around Jungkook and sat down on the bar stool in front of him. Jimin then turns and gives the younger a questioning look. "He's the guy you're meeting up with." 

Jungkook felt like he was being hit by a train. More than once. He was completely and utterly dumbfounded.   
"Wait. You mean-that guy is.. you're not-" Jungkook couldn't put his rushed thoughts into words, a blush quickly creeping up his cheeks and eventually reaching his ears in embarrassment at the fact that he thought Jimin was going to be the dom he'd be with and not someone else. But who could blame him. 

The younger could tell it took awhile for Jimin to finally understand what Jungkook was trying to say, eyes slightly widening. "You thought I was gonna be your dom for the night?" Using a hand to point to himself, his voice reaching a pitch higher than normal.

"I mean that's what it seemed like." Jungkook tried not to let his disappointment show, but he couldn't help it. Did Jimin not want to do it with him because he was still new to this? That he was too soft and fragile to do anything with?

To his relief, Jimin didn't notice. Jungkook watches as the man awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Don't take it the wrong way Jungkook, it's not like I don't want to. I just thought you'd find it to be a bit uncomfortable if it was me rather than a stranger. You know? cause i watch your lives.." he trailed off, making Jungkook turn an even brighter shade of red. 'Personally, Jungkook thought it would be better to have Jimin; someone who's seen him and the things he's done and knows what he's comfortable with, a person he sort of trusts now to do a scene with rather than..Namjun was it?'

"Besides, Namjoon is a friend and he's a good guy. You have nothing to worry about." He tried to lighten the mood but it was still a bit weird, both men going silent after that. 

"Cocktails?" Hoseok butted in to break the unbearable awkward atmosphere, offering two cocktails to the internally panicking men in from of him. Jimin snatched the glass and thanks him before downing half of it. "I'll go find Namjoon." Jimin states before sauntering off deeper into the crowd of the club with his drink in hand. Jungkook nods and turns his focus to the drink on the counter in front of him, silently playing with the umbrella in his glass, he didn't realize he was holding a pout until Hoseok mentioned it. 

"Dissapointed?" Jungkook jerks his head up, eyes wide. "What?" He the younger replied.

"You're disappointed that Jimin won't give you his special treatment tonight?" The other male rested his crossed arms in front of Jungkook, smirking when his blush grew. 

"No I just.. that's not was I was expecting, that's all." Jungkook said slightly under his breath, "I only agreed to it because I thought Jimin was gonna be my partner." He confessed. "You're backing out?" The bartender raised a thick eyebrow at the youngers words.  
Jungkook thinks about it for a short while. It was true, it would be extremely awkward if it was Jimin but he'd rather him over the stranger. 

"No. I've come this far, I might as well go through with it." He shrugs before finally taking a sip from his cocktail. "Now is not the time to be a pussy." He added.

A large shadow in Jungkooks peripheral vision made him look up to see a tall man taking a seat beside him, gently smiling over at Hoseok. 

"Speak of the devil." The bartender looks over to the unknown man. "What took you so long?" 

"Traffic." He speaks, voice deep and raspy that made Jungkook's heart race. He was not going to lie, the man was very attractive.

"This is Jungkook." Hoseok did the honors of introducing the other, making the stranger turn his head quickly. "So you're the one I'm meant to meet with." He smiles, showing a dashing pair of dimples that made Jungkook melt in his seat.

"I'm sure you already know who I am." He chuckles, he too offering his hand for Jungkook to shake. "But its better if we introduce each other properly. I'm Kim Namjoon." Jungkook quickly replies with his own name after taking the man's hand, his grip firm. Meanwhile Hoseok fixed up a drink for Namjoon and placed it in front of him. 

"We can finish our drinks and go into the vip rooms afterwards if that would make you more comfortable. Jimin told me this will be your first time." 

"Yeah it is, and that's fine." Jungkook smiles back, trying not to show how much he was panicking on the inside. The man was undoubtedly handsome and he'd hate to embarrass himself in front of him. 

"I see you two have already met" Jimin's voice caught all three of the men's attention. Jungkook couldn't help but noticed the peculiar tone in his voice.

"Hey Jimin." Namjoon smiles. The two greeting each other casually before Jimin sat himself down. Namjoon and Hoseok started up a conversation together while the bartender was serving drinks. Jungkook felt a little weird when Namjoon would try to start a conversation with him. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't speak much. 

He notices when Jimin pats his shoulders and tries to speak to him, but Jungkook was startled when he felt pair of lips near his ear. "You alright?" A hot breath tickled his ears. Jungkook turns and sees Namjoon only a few inches away from him so he could hear him over the music. 

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little nervous." He blurts out, chugging down the last of his cocktail. "Don't be. It'll be fun." He winks back, making Jungkook's stomach twist in a knot.

From there, Namjoon started talking to him more as they drank up their second drinks of the evening. Cracking up some jokes and silly phrases just to help lighten the mood. He felt Jimin grab his drink and leave his side, catching a glimpse of the man pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, but didn't pay much attention to it. Barely watching as the male seemed to have left the club entirely.


	15. °Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> A/N: heheh.. Intense 😬😬
> 
> ______________________________

Namjoon shut the door to the bedroom they had stumbled into, behind him. The sound of the music from the club now muffled by the thick walls, the noise of their mouths sloppily moving against each other filling the empty room.  
Namjoon grabbed the back of Jungkooks thighs, the younger automatically jumping and wrapping his legs around Namjoons waist, his hands tugging at the mans previously neat hair.

The older walked blindly toward the bed in the middle of the room, all but tossing Jungkook onto the silk sheets. Jungkook landed with a shocked gasp, staring up at Namjoon as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Both of the men were still heaving lightly, trying to catch their breath as quickly as possible until Namjoon finally tossed his perfectly ironed shirt onto the floor, leaning over the younger and caging Jungkook beneath him.

"Safe word?" The words left the mans mouth so suddenly that Jungkook didn't even register that he was supposed to reply, too caught up in the moment. "Oh, uhh– I didn't know I had to prepare that.." Jungkook stuttered, losing the confidence he had not 2 minutes ago.  
"Well then, now's the perfect time to think of one. Just say the first thing that comes to mind." Namjoon's sentence drifted into a whisper when he leant down even farther, nudging his nose into the youngers neck, leaving small barely there kisses. 

The younger whimpered loudly at the attention on the sensitive skin of his neck, Namjoon starting to leave bite marks every now and then. Jungkook tried desperately to mumble out his answer. "B-umble bee" he said breathlessly. Jungkook could feel Namjoon chuckle against him at the silly safe word, then pausing to mention to the boy that he was going to start with the scene and wasn't breaking character until the word left Jungkooks lips, then continued with his previous work. 

The man eventually halted his actions to sit up on his knees and admire the boy before him. They hadn't even started yet but Jungkook looked fucked out already. Dark red tinting his cheeks, lips pink and plump from their make out session. And when he noticed the olders gaze on him, the blush on his cheeks traveled down his neck, making the bite marks look darker than before.

"Strip." 

Jungkooks eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sudden command. This was moving way faster than he anticipated. But nonetheless Jungkook obeyed, getting into an upright position and unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders onto the bed. He struggled a bit with his shoes and skinny jeans, but got it done in the end, all with a pair of eyes following his every move. After he finished he placed his clothes neatly by the end of the bed, then went back to his spot, sitting with his legs folded under him awaiting the mans next orders.

Jungkook smiled slightly, excited and happy with himself for how well he did, even if it was something so small and not worthy of being praised, he was still giddy about it. But the youngers small smile left as soon as it came when he noticed the mans expression wasn't as pleased as he thought it would be. He actually looked quite unimpressed. 

"All of it." Namjoon emphasized, slowly and clearly. Jungkook looked down at his body, noticing he still had his underwear on. 

"I– okay." Jungkook slid them down his legs, his face already a tomato by now, and kicked them in the direction of his pile of clothes. 

"Now, we're going to establish some things. I'm going to try a variety of kinks on you, and you tell me which you prefer best, understand?" Namjoon stood up and walked over to the table placed across from the bed. Jungkook had only just noticed this tabled but it was littered with all different kinds of whips, chains, gags, rope, cuffs, toys and even feathers.

The sight of all of it made the boy ten times more nervous than he thought he would be, but he can power through it. He may even end up liking it, who knows.

"Yes." The younger replied a bit late, causing Namjoon to turn his head to face him, his eyebrows furrowed while holding a riding crop in his hands. "I don't appreciate this Jungkook. I want your replies to be on time no delays." The man hit the table with the crop, causing a loud slapping sound to echo around the room, making his words clear. "I ask a question and what do you do?"

"I answer." Jungkook shuffled in his position, playing with his fingers as he looked down. "You what?" The man pretended not to hear, turning his head to the side and putting a hand to his ear. 

"I answer." The boy spoke loudly, head still looking down at his hands, afraid to catch the olders stern gaze. 

"Good." Namjoon said when he was finally pleased with Jungkooks reply. He turned around to the table again, shuffling through the different objects as he continued speaking to the boy. "From now on I don't want you to call me anything other than 'Sir'" 

"Yes, Sir." Jungkook tried out the new word, his ears burning from embarrassment. He's really stepping out of his comfort zone, and he's quite proud of himself so far.

"First we're going to start with some spanking." Namjoons voice pulled the younger out of his thoughts once again, gently manhandling him to lay on his stomach, face in the pillow and ass in the air. Jungkook couldn't say he wasn't turned on by the show of strength, because that would be a blatant lie.

The man made himself comfortable behind Jungkook, rubbing his pale plump cheek as if it hurt him to cause it any discomfort. He then grabbed both cheeks in his hands squeezing and molding them to distract the younger, then suddenly a sharp slap sounded through the room making a startled gasp come right after.

"Doing good?" The older asked, checking whether he should continue or move on to a different kink, but was stopped when a faint 'y-yes, sir' was heard.

"I'm going to give you 10 spanks and I want you to count each one, you hear me?" The mans loud voice boomed throughout the quiet atmosphere, his hands still rubbing over his cheeks.  
"Yes, sir." 

"And no coming." The older warned.

•

Once they finished the 10 spanks, they moved on through a couple more kinks; nipple play and deepthroating, and throughout all of this Jungkook was getting more and more confident in himself as each one passed. And still, Jungkooks cock was hard between his legs, he's been on the brink of coming for the passed thirty minutes, and he still wasn't aloud to yet.

The next and hopefully last kink before Jungkook could finally relieve himself, was restraints.  
He's restrained himself for his live videos before, and he knows he enjoys it quite a lot, but he's never had anyone else do it to him so this was going to be a bit different.

Namjoon picked up a pair of handcuffs and walked back to the bed, telling Jungkook to move closer to the headboard. With the boys head on the pillows and his arms above his head, the man clasped the cuffs around Jungkooks wrists a bit harshly, then rounded the bed to the table again.

As soon as the younger heard the click of the clasp, he tugged on the cuffs experimentally, it then became more frantic with each passing second . The reality of the situation he was in sinking in way too fast for him to comprehend.  
Sure he liked being tied up and stuff, but before, he was the one that had the control over his freedom, not someone else.

The more he thought about it, the more his fear sunk in and the more his anxiety got the best of him.  
The man turned around as soon as he had heard the clanking of metal on metal. Brows furrowed, ready to scold the boy for making so much noise, but he swallowed his words at the sight of the panicked boy before him.

"Hey, Jungkook. What's going on." Namjoon asked, not quite breaking character since he wasn't sure what was going on yet. He still walked to the side of the bed, getting close enough to try and calm the younger.

"N-Namjoon– please." Jungkook gasped out, his breathing getting irregular, he couldn't speak properly.  
"I thought I told you to call me sir?"

"N– bumble bee-" Jungkook all but yelled at the mans face, still trying to free himself of the hold on his hands. At that Namjoon fumbled to reach the table where he placed the key moments ago, but when Jungkook noticed the mans absence he thought he was being left there and ignored so he tried harder, louder. 

"Namjoon please! Lemme– Let me go, I can't–" The boys chest was heaving, still not able to get full sentences out, he was just about having a full blown panic attack. 

Jungkook thrashed around the bed, kicking his legs about desperately, all in a failed attempt to get away from the cuffs, from the bed– even the room itself. Namjoon comes running back, quickly putting the key into the slot and unlocking the cuffs, but of course all of this wasn't fast enough in Jungkooks mind. 

When the younger was freed, he basically leapt off of the bed towards his clothes, his eyes becoming glassy the longer he stayed in the room. He felt like he was being suffocated, and looking at Namjoon wasn't exactly helping him.  
Jungkook rushed to put his jeans on, not even bothering with his underwear or shirt, and slipping on his shoes, tripping as he tried to get to the door. 

He tried with all his power to hold back his tears, not allowing a single one to fall infront of the stranger. But when he opened the door and ran out, he bumped into a solid figure. Looking up he saw that it was none other than Jimin. 

The look in the mans eyes as they met changed from so many emotions from confusion to worry to anger all in one second. And that's when Jungkook let the dam free, clutching onto Jimins form and burying his face into his neck. The boys sobs broke Jimin from his trance, the older reacted on impulse and wrapped his arms around the younger tightly. Eventually Jimin tore his gaze from Jungkooks shaking form, instead looking through the door of the room to the older man inside, he couldn't hold back his glare. He'd never felt more hatred toward a person in his life.

His gaze stayed glued to Namjoon, fingers curling into Jungkook's hair. "What did he do to you?" He asks, never breaking contact with the man a few feet from him, his voice low but still loud enough for the other man to hear.

"H-He didn't do anything. I... I want to go home Jimin. Please just take me h-home." He hiccuped into the others neck, body shivering like a leaf.

"What about you car?" Jimin mentions, not denying the request because of course he'd take him, but not wanting him to forget his car either. "I don't care about that right now I just wanna go home!" The younger cries, his grip on Jimins shirt tightening with each word, desperation seeping through.

"Alright, alright let's go Koo.." Jimin ran his fingers through the boys hair, rubbing his back one final time before detaching himself from Jungkook. Jimin then leads him through the club, over to the exit and spots the coat rack, snatching one and using it to cover the shirtless boy's form. After making sure Jungkook is secure in the jacket, he then walks him out of the building and toward his own car.


	16. Q&A Time!

Wanted to make a quick q&a to answer any questions that might be bothering you guys (without revealing too much of the storyline).

So ask away, there’s no limit to ur questions. They can vary from the story to the characters or the writers. So basically anything you wanna know.

Send as many questions as you can think of cuz I’m not updating till I see loads ✌️😃 jk jk

(INFO)The answers will be posted before the next chapter.


	17. ANSWERS !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> Your questions have been ANSWERED!! 🤗🤩  
> _______________________________

Q: Is Jungkook ever going to get comfortable enough to be tied up by someone else?  
A: That's a definite yes. Once he gets comfortable with the person he's with he'd be willing to try. 

-

Q: What about Namjoon now?   
A: What about him 👀?

-

Q: Will we get to see Namkook too?   
A: Namjoon will only appear in one more chapter. 

-

Q: When will jikook ship? I want grand babies.   
A: Who's mother are you!? 👁 And soon! I seriously can't wait to get to that part 🎉

-

Q: Will other members appear in this story? (Jin jhope and suga.)  
A: J-Hope and Suga are already in the story. Have you not been reading? 🥺😢  
As for Jin, not sure yet. 

-

Q: Jiminie, was your dream really to be a tattoo artist? No offense.   
A:"It wasn't really my dream job, but once I picked it up I enjoyed it more than I anticipated." 

-

Q: Jimin, will you marry me?   
A:"Where do I sign, baby?"

-

Q: Jungkook do you take Sarah Ahmed as your mother? (I won't marry Jimin if you do)  
A: Jungkook: "I- umm I already have a mom.."   
Jimin: "Looks like the marriage is still on ;)" 

-

Q: Kook do you have panic attacks and/or anxiety often? Or was it just for a chapter?  
A: "I do in certain situations, it wasn't a one time thing. It does get overwhelming at times." 

-

Q: What does Kook think of Jimin so far?   
A: "Uh- I mean he's hot..especially after finding out he's a dom, but he's quite intimidating.." 

-

Q: When will Tae come back?   
A: Sometime soon. He's got a small role in the story. 

-

Q: When will Jimin tell Kook about his feelings towards him?   
A: Once he feels as though their bond has grown and that Jungkook is more comfortable around him, he might consider it.

-

Q: + How will Tae wind up in the relationship and will it just be with Kook or both boys? Like both boys share him without falling for each other or will all three of them fall for each other equally??  
A: The "hint" that was given a few chapters ago was missed completely. Sorry to say but all the comments were wrong. Keep trying guys 😌

-

Q: I was wondering how big a role the side ships (vkook/vmin) will have and the polyamory aspect how big it will be regarding jikook. I'm not really into it so I wanted to know what to expect. Enjoying the story so far! Thank you for your hard work!  
A: Glad you're enjoying it!!  
There are no side ships outside of Jikook. The polyamory situation plays a part in the story and will have a big impact on Jikook's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> A/N:   
> Thank you guys for all your questions! It was really fun answering them, but now it's time to get back to the story 👏
> 
> ______________________________


	18. °Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> Ehm.. hey 😗 how's it goin 👀
> 
> We're just gonna pretend this chapter wasn't as late as it is and MOVe oN
> 
> Alright 🤩 have fun reading!
> 
> ______________________________

Jimin parked infront of the youngers apartment with a silent sigh. He looked over to the boy next to him, he had fallen asleep halfway through the car ride.   
The man was debating whether it was a good idea to wake him or not. Jungkook looked visibly exhausted and drained that all jimin wanted to do was tuck him into bed all cozy and warm.. 

After making up his mind, he turned off the car engine and got out, walking over to the passengers side. He opened the door and gently unbuckled the youngers seatbelt and struggled to lift him a bit at first, but eventually got the hang of it.   
"God damn it jungkook, you're a lot heavier than you look" He mumbled. Jimin shut the car door with his foot then made his way up to Jungkooks apartment.   
He found the keys to the front door after searching the youngers pockets, and successfully opened then closed the door behind him.

The whole apartment was completely pitch black, he had no idea where any of the light switches or any of the rooms were, so he adjusted the limp heavy body He was carrying until he had a better grip on him, then courageously swept through the entire place until he could faintly make out a bed somewhere. Assuming it was the youngers bedroom, he placed Jungkook down onto the soft mattress with a huff, momentarily leaving to turn on the light. 

The man contemplated whether he should change Jungkooks ..clothes? He was only wearing a stolen jacket and some jeans, that would be really uncomfortable to sleep in. So jimin put on his big boy pants and went to raid the closet in the corner of the room, pulling out a pair shorts and a pajama shirt.   
The boy was passed out cold, or so he though until he lifted his torso to remove the jacket.

Jungkooks eyes fluttered open sleepily, mumbling something about how it was cold. When he fully opened his eyes, jimin was straddling the boys waist, frozen in shock. He did not expect him to wake up anytime soon.   
"Jimin? Wh-what're you doing?" The boys big doe eyes looked so scared, just like they did earlier that night when he crashed into him bawling his eyes out.

"I didn't want to wake you, so I brought you inside and was going to change you into your pajamas... I'm sorry I'll go" The artist rushed to get off of the bed and out into the hall but was stopped in his tracks by a quiet, barely there call of his name.   
When he turned around the sight before him made him want to curl up next to the boy and cuddle him until jungkook got sick of him. 

Jungkooks eyes were glassy, his bottom lip wobbling as if he could bust into a sobbing fit at any given moment. "No, hey what's wrong? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jimin rushed over to the boy out of the instinct he's too familiar with, wanting to hold him but hesitating, so instead Jungkook just throws himself into the older, curling his arms around Jimins neck and tucking his face into the space where his neck and shoulder meet. Jimin hugs him back without a second thought, one hand caressing Jungkooks back and the other carding through his now messy hair.  
"Shhh. It's okay, it's alright.." Jimin rocked them back and forth while Jungkook sniffed loudly in between heaving. "You're okay, jungkook.." the older continued to reassure the boy, pulling him into his lap in the process.

Jimin tried to pull back to het a glimpse of Jungkooks face, but the youngers death-like grip prevented him from doing so. "Kook, let me look at you." He whispered. The boy whined, burying his face deeper into the elders neck. Jimin held back a chuckle, pressing his lips against the youngers soft hair, containing his smile.

After some time and a bit of persuasion, Jungkook finally lifted his head and looked the older in the eyes. His face was still moist from his tears, he also had a bit of snot he was still trying to sniffle away.   
Jimin brought both of his hands up to wipe at Jungkooks wet eyes and cheeks, giving a faint smile. "You're a pretty crier." He stated boldly, not seeming at all regretful for his words. That seemed to break a bit of the tension, since the boy broke into a smile, trying to hide himself again. 

"Hey hey, none of that." Jimin held his face, stopping him from what he wanted to do. "I wanna know how you're feeling.." he brushed Jungkooks long hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear, all while waiting for a reply. Jungkook pressed the his palms into his eyes to stop anymore teardrops from escaping, heaving out a much needed puff of air, then returned his arms back to their place behind jimins neck, as well as laying his head on his shoulder. "I- was scared.." he mumbled, voice barely over a whisper, but he carried on. "We- he was cuffing me– to the bed and I panicked." He hiccuped in-between every few words, unable to form a smooth sentence. Jimin listened carefully, rubbing his back to let him know he was there for him, he wasn't alone. 

"God, I feel so /stupid. He probably hates me.." jungkook cried, he felt so regretful of how he went and abandoned Namjoon, "I'm n-not a good submissive, I knew I never shou-should've done it.." 

Jimin pulled away from the younger then, successfully this time, with the way Jungkook wasn't expecting it. Jimin was taken back at how drastically the mood changed. The older looked at him, no smile on his face this time, "I don't want you thinking that way. This wasn't your fault." His voice was stern, his brows furrowed as if it pained him at the fact that he even needed to tell the sweet boy this. "This was something you two were doing together, it was only an experiment, nothing serious. It was only your first time, Kook-" jimin begged to convince the younger, his teary eyes expressing how exposed he felt, telling jimin about his feelings and fears. "You are /not a bad submissive. You just found something you didn't like, and that's completely normal. It's scary for everyone in the beginning, so don't tell yourself these negative things. When and if you're willing to try again, You'll look back at this moment as a learning experience, alright?" His voice became softer the longer he spoke, caressing the youngers face, and massaging the space between his eyebrows to release the creases. 

Jungkook silently nodded as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, to which jimin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue and handed it to the younger. "Don't stress over this too much, yeah? You'll have better experiences in the future if you ever want to try again."   
Jimin kissed his forehead softly, ruffling his hair. and there it was again, the sudden change in character. 

After jungkook loudly blew into his tissue, he thanked the older for taking care of him and for reassuring him. "Let's get you changed. You wanna do it yourself?" Jimin asked, receiving a shy nod in return he decided it was time to take his leave. Once Jungkook stood up and picked up the discarded pajamas on the bed, jimin followed and slowly inches toward the door. "I guess I should get going." Jungkook quickly turned to face Jimin, "You gonna be ok on your own?" The older of the two asked. Jungkook sniffed lightly, wiping his face clean of the now dry tears before he answered. "I dunno.." 

"I was- um hoping that maybe.. you could stay. With me? Just for the night.." His worlds came out jumbled together, neither of them knew if he was asking or ordering. Either way Jimin didn't mind one bit. Especially with how small and fragile the college student had become.

•

•

•

The loud ringing of the alarm echoing through Jungkooks once quiet room made his brows knot in discomfort. Eyes still closed, he reached one hand out in search for his phone to turn it off. His eyes blew wide open when seeing the time. "Fuck!" He yanks the blankets off his body, rushing to his closet to get dressed. His class started twenty minutes ago. 

"I'm so late, oh my god." He pulls up his jeans, slightly tripping over his feet. He probably looked like a mess but that was the least of his worries. Jungkook hated being late.   
He throws his pajama shirt onto the bed, only to get a short rumble of curse words aimed at him a few seconds after.

Jungkook's eyes widened once more, completely forgetting he had company. Jimin, the hot ass tattooist, who also happened to be a hot ass dom, blinking blearily at him and his shirtless chest after witnessing the boy have a full blown panic attack just the night before. Not to mention smacking him in the face with the shirt he just discarded.   
The memories of the night before came raining down on Jungkook and his cheeks just flushed red as he quickly tries to put a shirt on and get to class. He could cry about this later, or maybe on his way to class. But still, Jungkooks next words came out all jumbled.

"Good sorry morning! I over slept so now I'm running late and my professors going to kill me because this is my third time being late this week and I can't afford that on my plate right now so there's cereal in the cupboard milk in the fridge help yourself I gotta get going, bye!"And with a grab of his bag and a double checking that he had everything, Jungkook paused before correcting himself, "I meant 'Sorry! Good morning!" With a shout, the twenty one year old then finally left the room. Jimin, still half asleep on the bed with lidded eyes, sat in complete and utter confusion.

•

•

•

"Sorry I'm late!" Jungkook barges into the class, regretting it instantly after seeing his professor's displeased face for interrupting. The professor let's him go nonetheless and Jungkook finds a seat next to Parker, who only stared at him expectance for an explanation.

"Where the hell have you been? And why does it look like you've been crying for a week straight?" She whispers, her kind words causing Jungkook to pause from taking his books out of his bag. "I do?" Jungkook naturally feels around his eyes, he barely had enough time to get ready, much less check his appearance in the mirror.   
"Did something happen?" She asks concern evident in her tone. Jungkook just barely lifts his eyes to look between her and the textbook sitting uselessly on his desk. It wasn't that he didn't trust Parker, because he does, he just wasn't comfortable talking about something so personal and embarrassing to someone he's only known for a short while.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just really exhausted from spending so many nights out drinking."   
Parker tuts. "Stupid. I hope you've learned your lesson. I've got an aspirin in my purse-" The professor clears his throat loudly, immediately making the entire room fall into silence, the two who were previously talking shrinking into their seats. 

"I'll give it to you later." Parker quickly whispers, before giving the teacher her full attention. Jungkook smiles fondly at her kindness. 

•

•

•

The aspirin Jungkook took a little while ago helped a bit with his headache. But in all honestly, all he wanted to do was go home, watch a movie and try to forget about every embarrassing thing he's ever done including whatever he did last night. 

He twists the handle to his front door and walks in with a sigh, kicking his shoes off and tossing his bag somewhere in the process. He couldn't help but look at himself in the small mirror on the wall. Groaning when he saw how much he resembled a walking corpse.   
He really needed to talk to Tae. Maybe he could make him feel better about his pitiful self. He walks into his living room and just drops himself onto the couch. "Finally." He breathes, eyes closing in an attempt to relax a little. 

"Welcome back." Jungkook all but jumps at the sound of the voice, his heart nearly falling out of his ass. And Jimin had the audacity to just stand there, with a smirk on his face and a coffee mug in hand. Did he mention he was shirtless? Jungkook found himself staring at the tattooed chest he's never seen before. 'Could this man get any hotter?' He thought.

Jungkook's heartbeat only increased at the sight on the man infront of him obviously fresh out of the shower, hair wet and looking fresh in only his jeans. Jungkook failed to remember when he told him he was welcome to a shower, but whatever. "I hope you don't mind me sticking around this long." The man eventually said.

"N-no, not at all I just.. I wasn't expecting you to, that's all." Jungkook turns his flushed face and sits up straight, his heart still pounding hard when the other male sat himself right beside Jungkook.   
"My bad. I should've let you know. I just had something that I wanted to talk to you about so I decided to stick around 'till you got back." The mans reply didn't quite make sense to Jungkook since he could have just texted him whatever it was he wanted to talk about, but still, the words made his ears perk in interest. "What is it?" He watched Jimin's expressions carefully. He looked almost... hesitant, staring down at his mug. Jungkook slowly leaned closer to the man. This must be a serious topic.

"If it's about last night, I'm so sorry I dragged you into anything you didn't want to do and forced you to stay. I shouldn't hav-" Jimin finally shifting his eyes to meet Jungkooks made him halt his rant, as Jimin parted his lips to speak. "Would you like some coffee?" 

"... -sure." 

•

•

•

Jungkook's sweater paws grip the sides of his mug, sitting opposite Jimin on the island, who thankfully put his shirt (that he cleaned) back on. "Soo, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jungkook swallowed, he wasn't sure what to expect. Was he going to tell him that he needed to get his anxiety under control? That was impossible. That he wasn't fit to be a sub? What'd he do wrong.   
Those thoughts only made him all the more anxious.

He watches Jimin take a calm, deep breath before speaking. "Last night after bringing you home I noticed that you were.. unstable and weren't acting the way u usually do, or you weren't acting the way I've witnessed you to at least. I mean, I don't want to jump into anything but from the type of personality you had last night I just wanted to point out that i'm a little wary about you experimenting with strangers, given your soft and sensitive change in character." Jimin pauses, speaking as clearly as possible in hopes of getting his idea across to Jungkook. "It's just my opinion, but I think you should do this with someone who has a lot, a lot more experience and is open minded in that area." he bites his lip. "Which is why I'm willing to help you." 

That last sentence made the younger's eyes widen five times their size. He wasn't sure if he understood all that, but he completely, 1000%, definitely got the last bit.   
"I didn't think it would be a good option before, you know, because it would be uncomfortable for you. Mostly because I've watched your lives, and thought you wouldn't feel so great about that. But after seeing u with Namjoon..." Jimin pauses, losing his ability to form the right words. "Just- Think about it. Run it over in your head a few hundred times, and when you're completely sure of your answer let me know what u decide. I'll bring a list of things that we can say 'yes' or 'no' to. Rule things out depending on whatever makes u comfortable." Jimin finally takes a sip out of his cooling coffee, waiting for Jungkook's opinion.

But the younger didn't say a word, as he sat dumbfounded and silent, still trying to understand what he meant by "in this area." He felt as though he was way behind, he should've asked questions in between.

Jungkook assumed he was taking too long to come up with anything to say, since Jimin spoke up once again, voice a little more nervous than his previous confident tone. "I didn't mean to throw all of this on you at once. I know it's a lot to take in, but I just wanted to let u know that the option is there. No miss communication or any of that bullshit." He waved his hand at the end, trying to make the situation a little less timid.

"Yeah I understand." Words finally left the panicked boys lips. "I uh-... what did u notice that was different?" His eyes were big and round in curiosity, cup still held in his sweater-pawed hands. So cute.

Jimin scratches the back on his neck, then clears his throat. "It's just- in my point of view you seemed like... like a little." Jimin pauses, eyes studying Jungkook to see his reaction, but all he saw was confusion. "A little what?"

Jimin was at a loss of what to say. He couldn't comprehend Jungkooks question fully.   
He said that Jungkook seemed like he was acting like a little. What was there to not get...? Oh- "No- I meant like, a little." Jimin emphasized, he realized he wasn't being as clear as he thought he was. "As in little space, where an adult gets into the headspace of a child as a way to cope with stress or anything like that." 

"I've been around a couple of littles, I've taken care of them and I know how they can differ from person to person. Not everyone's the same. But I don't want to jump into that just yet. I could be completely wrong in the end. Let's just focus on what I put on the table, so don't stress it about that too much. At least not yet." Jimin was a bit concerned with how Jungkook was going to take all this in at once, but he hoped he wouldn't get too overwhelmed.

"Yeah, okay.." but Jungkook wanted to stress about it. He wanted to know more about what Jimin had to say. Him? a little? He highly doubted it. He definitely knows what it means, he's tried offering it to some of his viewers but he's never gone further into it than that. But he's still not sure..

"Like I said, take as much time as you need to think it over-" The elder was ready to stand up to take his leave as to not impose on Jungkook anymore than he was already, but he could barely put his cup on the table when he got an answer. "No, I'll do it." 

"H-huh?" Jimin looked up at Jungkook in shock. What?

"I want to do this. I'm up for it." He repeats clearly. Face stern, he looked so sure of himself, which was something rare to see on the socially awkward boy. "Are you sure you don't want to think this through? I-I told you, you don't have to rush into this." Jimin eyes looked for any sign of doubt in the younger's expression. 

"I know myself. And I know that if I think about it too much, I'll end up coming up with a million different scenarios of how badly it could turn out and I won't go through with it no matter how much I actually want to.. so, yes. I'm sure." Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn't ecstatic with his answer, but of course he couldn't let that show. He needed to keep it as professional as possible. 'He's just another sub, Jimin. He's just another sub.' 

"Alright.. We'll meet back here on Thursday and I'll bring some things over." Jimin smiles warmly, finally standing up to leave. "I'll be waiting." Jungkook replied, he couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks.   
Maybe this wasn't gonna turn out as bad as his mind kept telling him it would.


	19. °Seventeen

No no. He was right, this was a really bad idea.  
How can Jungkook fulfill Jimin's needs? I mean the man's a dom for fuck sake, and a professional one from the sounds of it, so how on earth can he compare to all the other subs he's been with. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't want their relationship to be awkward if something happens for them to decide not to go through with it.

His heart aches at the thought. He wanted to impress Jimin. Even more than Namjoon because, let's face it, Jungkook's had a crush on the male for a while now even if he kept telling himself he didn't. It's just facts. Anyone would be a dumb liar if they said Jimin wasn't gorgeously attractive.

Jungkook was just finishing up his live, moaning around the large dildo rubbing at his prostate just right. And since it was Thursday Jimin would be coming over soon. He wondered if he was watching right now or not. Wondered If the male was jerking off to Jungkook. The thought that used to make Jungkook feel uneasy and uncomfortable before, only made him whine and his cock twitch. He didn't notice how distracted he was or for how long, but it seems that his thoughts about the other man were quite affective.

He closed his eyes which weren't visible to the camera and came with a high pitched sigh, falling to his knees making the dildo snuggle deep inside as his front faced the camera, making him twitch slightly from overstimulation, and giving his audience a full view of what effect the toy had on his body. 

He quickly ended the live after that, not wanting to sit too long in his own filth and sweat. Taking a long soothing bath, Jungkook allowed himself to look back on the stressful week (for like the 60th time) that is just about to end. He's come to his final decision about the deal with Jimin, but it doesn't mean he's not still throwing awful possibilities at himself left and right.  
He needed someone with a clear head to give opinions, so he picked up his phone and called the one person who he thought could help.

And so he laid comfortably in the warm water with his phone in front of him, calling Taehyung on FaceTime. It rang a few times before he picked up, there was fumbling around on the other end until the mans face came into view.   
His hair was like a birds nest, and he was also shirtless which Jungkook tried to ignore, but he was too damn hot. 

"Hey, Jungkookie! What's up?" He asked with a smile, putting his hand under his chin to prop himself up on his bed. "Hi. Nothing really..I just- needed your thoughts on something. And I haven't talked to u for a while, so there's that." He giggled lightly, watching the others charming smile.

"Sure what's got you troubled?" 

Jungkook bites down on his lip, cheeks already going red, scared of taehyung's unknown reaction. "I may have kinda sorta agreed on a professional dom/sub kind of relationship.." 

It was quiet for a few seconds, before he hears laughter from the other side of the phone. "It's about damn time you let your nasty side take the wheel." He smiles. "I'm shocked honestly. An introvert like you actually seeking a dom." Taehyung pauses, realizing how that might have been taken wrong. "Sorry, you know what I meant." He quickly says, making Jungkook shake his head, laughing lightly.  
"No no it's fine you have a point. I'm surprised with myself as well." Jungkook shrugs with a smile. 

"So~" Taehyung draws out. "Who is this guy, What's his name?" And that's when Jungkook's heart pounds a million times harder in his chest, eyes falling anywhere but the phone in front of him. "...well.."

"It's Jimin." Taehyung deadpanned, he didn't need a name after the reaction he was given, it was pretty obvious since Jimin is the only way he could possibly find a dom (because taehyung already knows he is one) so easily and be so quick to even consider it an option. But still that didn't make it any easier to accept. Jungkook could tell Taehyung was taken back from the prolonged silence. Jungkook's gaze slowly goes back to the screen, and to his surprise, his former tattooist had a devilish grin plastered on his face. "No. fucking. way." 

Jungkook was left dumbfounded as Taehyung goes into a cackling frenzy. "OH MY GOD, I knew he was a dom already, but damn, i didn't think he'd pursue you! Little shy baby Junkookie." He had to sit up on his bed to get more comfortable, "Wow, he's a kinky little demon, huh?" Taehyung eventually calms down when the youngers cheeks were the shade of a tomato. The older coughed before asking, "So, you're okay with him being that intimate with you?" 

"I mean.. He's really nice. And he's very understanding. He hasn't been a dick to me ever. Plus, I kinda like him?" He said, in more of a question than a statement. He sighed loudly, wetting his face with the bath water. "I don't know, but I'm willing to finally try something I've been interested in for quite some time.... Do you think it's weird?" He worried. Taehyungs eyes widened slightly at the question, "Hell no! Go for it Kook. Go fulfill your nasty desires." He encouraged, "Who knows when you're going to get another opportunity like this."

"Oh, shut up." It was Jungkook's turn to laugh. They continued to talk back and forth like they usually do. Taehyung telling him how nice Seoul is and that he had to come visit one day, then they decided to end the call so Jungkook could finish getting ready. 

After his bath, he dressed casually and tidied up his apartment a little before Jimin arrived. He sat on his couch with his phone in hand, and his leg bouncing impatiently as he stared at some reality show playing on the screen of his tv.   
He jumped at the sound of the knock at his door, quickly grabbing the remote and muting the TV. He rushed over to the front door, taking in a deep breath before opening it.   
His heart all but skipped a beat at the sight of the sexy man in front of him. What he was wearing was so simple, just a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. Yet he looked so fucking hot, with the way his blonde hair was styled back and his visible tatted sleeve. Jungkook was lucky he didn't start drooling.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up with something." Jimin smiles, causing his lip piercing to be put on display more than it already was. Fingers running through his hair. And all that played in slow motion inside Jungkook's mind. 

"Ehm, don't worry about it." The younger moved to the side to invite him in, noticing he had a bag in hand. "Would you like anything to drink?" 

"Just water, thanks." Jimin made himself comfortable and sat on the couch. Jungkook awkwardly nods and goes into the kitchen to grab a glass and pour some cold water into it, then handed it to the elder. He then sat next to him, being sure to put just enough space between them. Jungkook couldn't help but fiddle with the rings on his fingers, all while Jimin took a couple of sips of his drink before putting the glass on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Okay, so." The older places his bag over his lap and starts unzipping it. He took out a plastic file containing a few pieces of paper and a pen. "I have a list of things that I need you to look through and tick the ones you don't mind carrying out. It's a kink list, to put it simply." Jimin bluntly spoke, handing a single paper to Jungkook, who only stared into oblivion. 

He snapped out of his trance momentarily as he bit down on his lip, before growing the balls to ask, "What about your kink list?" 

Jimin couldn't help finding the question unbelievably adorable. The fact that he was worried about the dom's satisfactory as well as his. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Don't worry about that babe. I'm fine with anything, I'm here to satisfy you. That's what this deal is."

"I- No but I still wanna know." Jungkook shrugs. "I mean it's better that we both know what makes us feel good.." he trailed off. "You worried I'll get bored?" The older cut in. The smug smile on Jimin's playful lips made Jungkook's cheeks redden, unable to form proper words, which made the older chuckle.   
"Trust me, I don't think I could ever get bored of you. But just so you're comfortable, I have another copy, so I'll check my kinks and you do yours and then we'll exchange them. Sound good?" 

Jungkook nods, placing the paper on the table with his own pen in hand and starts reading and placing checks in certain boxes. Jimin smiles lightly as he follows his lead and does the same.   
After a few minutes, two announce that they're done. Jimin could tell that the younger had a wave of shyness wash over him whenever he'd read something a little kinkier than what he's used to. And his rosy cheeks made the man's heart bloom when he noticed that he was hesitant to hand over his paper to the dom. It was so cute. 

"Here you go." Jimin passes his over to him and then left his palm open for Jungkook to hand him his own, to which he did. Jungkook could feel his face burning after he gave his paper, but he tried to distract himself while he checked Jimins.

Jimin :   
* Choking  
* Bondage   
* Spitting into the mouth  
* Nipple play   
* Hair tugging/pulling  
* Temperature play  
* Lingerie   
* Wax play  
* Hickeys   
* Slapping/Spanking  
* Pet play   
* Age play  
( all giving ) 

Jungkook couldn't help his cock from twitching at the list. He noticed that almost all of it resembled his own, and with each one he read he could only imagine the man doing it with him and only him. Making him feel good. Not to mention Jimin's list was far longer than his. That alone just showed how experienced he was. He looked over at the elder man, noticing he had a sly little smirk on his face, as his eyes read over Jungkook's. The younger wanted to roll his eyes into the back of his head so bad.

Jungkook :  
* Choking in all sense of the word  
* Spitting into the mouth  
* Nipple play  
* Fisting  
* Hickeys   
* Lingerie   
* Light slapping   
* Hair tugging/pulling   
( all receiving ) 

"Fisting, hm?" Jimin stared into Jungkooks wide eyes. He looked like a frightened little doe. "I-I like big things in.." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, the awkward feeling eating him from the inside. It only made Jimin chuckle again. "Alright, so I see a few things we're both interested in, so that's great. I just need to-"  
"No we can go over your list too! I'm willing t-to try new things.." Jungkook butts in. It made Jimin smile. "Okay. But I still need to go over a few rules with you, which are in the contract." He spoke, to which Jungkook nodded and sat up straight to give the other piece of paper on the table his full attention. He then read every word carefully. 

* Traffic Light System.  
When asked, you must say the colour that suits your feelings in that moment perfectly, and to never lie as to insure your physical and metal safety. 

* Regularly Being Tested.   
For both dom and sub

* Always Waxed/Well Groomed.  
For both dom and sub. 

* No Cursing.  
Only out of age play are you allowed to curse or when told not to. 

* Always Ask Permission.  
Whether it be for release or anything else within the session. 

* No Strings Attached.  
Which can later be discussed if the partners have both developed feelings and would like to pursue them.

IMPORTANT INFORMATION: If any of the rules mentioned above have been broken in any way, both parties can either  
1\. Review the contract once again and fix the problem. Or   
2\. Terminate the contract completely.

Jungkook's heart beat faster with each written word. It was as if the rooms temperature increased drastically within the time he took to read over it, with Jimin's serious and stern voice narrating in mind. He shifted in his seat, knowing that there was a tent forming in his pants. 

"Do you have any questions? Or maybe you want to change something in the contract?" Jimin asked when he noticed Jungkook had finished reading. "Ah, yes- I mean, no I don't want to change anything." Jungkook pauses, picking up the pen before looking back at Jimin. "Where do I sign?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> A/N: Hallelujah it’s finally done 🎉🤸♀️  
> EnjoY this shit please 🥲
> 
> ______________________________


End file.
